The Slayer Chronicles
by Softballer21
Summary: After the events of the Lucifractor, the gang had survived. Now they must face new challenges of the supernatural. They thought their vampire slaying days were over, but it turns out that it was only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Ethan's POV**

"We need to get out of here!" I yelled as I yanked Benny up on his feet.

Jesse, Benny, Sarah, and I started running through the halls trying to escape the Lucifractor. All of the walls were breaking and the ceiling was cracking into pieces falling on top of us.

"Come on!" I yelled.

There was nowhere to go except for a small door. Sarah tugged on my arm as I led them towards the opened door. My eyes were squinting but I was still able to see.

Before anything else could happen, I jump through the door dragging Sarah down with me. A flash of light blinded me as my body hit the ground. Suddenly, my vision came back to me.

Next to me was Sarah. She looked fine and nothing seemed to be wrong with her.

"Sarah?" I murmured. "You okay, Sarah?"

She let out a soft cough. "Ethan?" She breathed.

"What the hell happened?" asked Jesse as he stood up. "Weren't we supposed to die again?"

"I guess not," I said as I got up. I helped Sarah up as well.

"If you two aren't disintegrated, that means…" said Benny. "…it didn't work. Stern didn't do it!"

"Yes!" I gasped. Sarah wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her back.

"Hey, Romeo, Juliet," Jesse interrupted us. "Don't get too comfortable. This doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"Stern using the Lucifractor and nothing happened. Something mustn't have been right."

"Maybe something was supposed to be added along with the Lucrifractor," I suggested.

"Yes, there's a clue." sighed Jesse. "Well, I guess I should be going."

"Going?" I asked.

"What? I wasn't gonna stay with y'all."

Before he could fly off, I stopped him. "Hey, Jesse." He turned back and I held out my hand. Jesse glared at it for a moment. Then, he finally shook my hand. "Thank you."

"No problem." After a brief moment, he took off.

All of a sudden, the sounds of crackling leaves and footsteps spooked us. In the woods, two mysterious figures appeared. Once they revealed themselves in the dark, I was relieved after discovering that it was Rory and Erica.

"We're still here!" exclaimed Rory. "Where's Stern?"

"Burning it up in hell," joked Benny. "What now?"

Sarah blinked her eyes. "We have many more adventures along the way. This might be one of our scariest ones to forget."

"C'mon, let's get out of here," I said. We all walked away in peace.

In the building of which the event took place was still and quiet. Out of the blue, a shadow is revealed in the window of the building.


	2. Freaky Friday

"Welcome, family, friends, to the graduation ceremony for the class of 2014," Principal Hicks said in the microphone. I applauded with the rest of the crowd.

Benny leaned over and whispered, "This better hurry. I can only hold my bladder for an hour and a half."

"Can you make up a bladder spell?" I whispered back.

"If I could, I would."

I snickered in silence. This couldn't be a better day. My girlfriend was finally graduating and I was so proud of her. After the aftermath of the Lucifractor, things kind of went back to normal. We still had to deal with the supernatural crap, but it wasn't as bad as what happened before.

Next to me was Benny, who was still holding it; Rory, who was sleeping with his eyes open; Jane, Dad, Mom, and Grandma Weir. There was no sign of Jesse since he took off nor have we seen Stern. At last we had a shot at being normal, though I knew none of us could ever be normal.

Principal Hicks started to give out the diplomas. It took awhile for Erica and Sarah.

"Erica Rose Jones," he called out. The blonde vampire walked up to him and received her diploma.

Finally, he got to Sarah. "Sarah Olivia Fox." My girlfriend walked up to him and received her diploma. She smiled at me as I clapped for her. Even though Sarah could get a picture of herself getting her diploma, she still looked beautiful.

After the ceremony, Grandma Weir threw a little party at her house for Sarah and Erica.

"Sarah, congrats," Dad said to her. "We are proud of you."

"Thanks, Ross," she replied.

"Sweetie, even though your parents weren't here to see you graduate high school," Mom said to her, "just remember that…you can come to us anytime you want."

"Thank you, Samantha." She teared up a bit. "You guys have been a family to me and that's all I ever actually wanted."

Grandma tapped on my shoulder. "Ethan, would you go help Rory with the presents in the library?"

"Sure." I answered.

Rory and I went into Grandma's library. "Look at this place." said Rory. "I know it's a library, but it's cool how all of Grandma's magical stuff is in here."

"Rory, don't play with any of that," I warned him.

"Come on! What could happen?"

"There might be a leash that could turn you into a dog. Or a jacket of invisibility."

"What about this?" He showed me a mirror.

"Rory! Put it back."

"Hold on. It says something. Say your name and a person's name and the magical spell."

"You don't even have a reflection, Rory."

"Rory and Ethan, farra sparra kee-no rituve elequin hexa!"

Suddenly, my eyes were blinded. I felt my body loosing control and I couldn't stop it. Somehow it felt like my body was shifting towards another direction. At last, it stopped.

For a moment, I felt weird. Wait! Why am I holding the mirror? And why am I wearing Rory's clothes?

"Ethan?" said a voice. I looked up and gasped in horror as I saw myself standing in front of me. "Why are you inside of me?"

"Rory?" I asked in his voice. "Did we…just…switched bodies?"

"Awesome!"

"No, not awesome! How do we switch back?"

"I don't know. I'm not a genius."

"Maybe I can get a vision." I concentrating on the mirror and focused on it. But nothing happened. "Something's definitely wrong here. I can't get a vision."

"Ethan! Rory!" Mom called out. "What's taking so long?"

"We'll be right there, Mom—Mrs. Morgan!" I corrected myself now that I'm Rory.

"What do we do?" asked Rory. "We need to go to Grandma."

"We can't! My parents are here. Just give them the presents and act like me."

He and I grabbed the presents and headed towards the living room. For some reason, I felt a bit hungry. My throat was starting to feel so dry and I was sweating a bit.

"Rory, sweetie, are you okay?" asked Grandma.

"What?" I murmured. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry."

"You can hunt after the presents."

Sarah and Erica starting opening their presents. First, Erica opened the ones from Rory/me.

"Rory!" shrieked Sarah as she pulled out a couple of DVDs. "The greatest high school movies ever: Sixteen Candles, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and…Carrie."

"I got…the Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, and Can't Buy Me Love," said Erica. "Very thoughtful. Thanks, Rory."

"You're welcome," said Rory. "I-I mean… Rory."

"You're welcome," I replied.

"These two are from Benny," said Erica.

Both of them pulled out a book for each of them.

"The Book of Benny?" Sarah read it.

"It has some helpful advice," Benny pointed out.

"If you get pulled over by a cop, tell them you have diarrhea," Erica read one page. "Yep, that's helpful."

The next ones were from me. Erica gasped at the charm bracelet I got her. "Thanks, Ethan," she said to Rory.

"Ethan, this is so gorgeous," Sarah said to Rory. She leaned over and gave a kiss on the lips. It was short but passionately.

Get off my girlfriend, I thought.

Finally, they opened all of their gifts. My parents and Jane went back home. I headed to the library and grabbed the mirror. I went back to the living room where Benny and Sarah were.

"Guys, we have a problem," I told them.

"Rory, since when did you get so serious?" snorted Benny.

"B, listen to me. I'm not Rory. I'm Ethan."

"Nice try, Rorster," chuckled Sarah.

"I am not joking! Rory found this magical mirror that somehow switches bodies," I explained. I handed it to Benny. "He said the magic words on this and we switched."

"Oh, like this?" scoffed Sarah. "Sarah and Benny, farra sparra kee-no rituve elequin hexa."

All of a sudden, Sarah and Benny froze for the moment as if they were both having a seizure. Seconds later, they came to.

"What the hell?" Benny shrieked in a girly voice. "I'm not wearing a bra and I smell so gross."

"You're lucky," Sarah said in a low voice. "I smell like a daffodil and I'm sweating with all this hair on my head."

"You two just switched bodies!" I exclaimed.

Rory suddenly returned with blood all over my shirt. I demanded, "What the hell did you do?"

"I got hungry so I tried to hunt," he explained. "I couldn't get that freakin' deer! He ran so fast and I couldn't catch him."

"Wait a minute." I stopped him. "No wonder I feel so hungry. Rory, you have my powers and I have yours."

"What does that mean?"

"You as me are human and I as you am a vampire."

"What? I'm human?!"

"What does that mean for us two?" asked Sarah as Benny.

"Sarah, you're the spellmaster now. Benny, you're a vampire now."

"When did you two switch bodies?"

"When we went to get your presents."

"Oh, my god! I kissed Rory?"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Benny as Sarah. Awkwardly, he started to laugh as he grabbed her boobs. "This is kinda hot."

"Benny, I got vampire strength now," I informed. "Get your hands off her boobs or else I rip them off."

"You're going to rip my hands off?" Sarah as Benny asked.

"No, of course, babe." I assured her. "I'm going to rip his off."

"But they're still mine."

"Okay. I won't rip any hands off."

"That's my guy." Sarah and I gazed into each other's eyes for the moment.

"Don't you two even thinking about kissing with mine and Rory's lips," growled Benny as Sarah.

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "I sure as hell don't wanna see me and Benny kiss."

"Oh, so what?" asked Benny. "I'm not hot enough to kiss?"

"Now you're hot enough, but I still don't wanna kiss you."

"Why are we even discussing this? I'm wearing a dress and I don't even have anything dangling between my legs!"

"What is going on here?" asked Grandma as she walked in.

We looked at her nervously. Rory blurted out, "We switched bodies!"

"Dude!" I yelled.

"Did y'all use the body switching mirror?"

"Yes."

"Oh, god."

"Grandma, you know how to change us back," asked Sarah.

"It only switched bodies to different bodies. It can't switch them back to original bodies. I will find a way to switch y'all back. Meanwhile, you sleep in the living room tonight. Good night." She went up to her room.

"This is great," I scoffed.

"Guys… I really need to…go to the bathroom," whined Sarah.

"Sarah, can't you hold it?" asked Benny.

"Benny, whatever happens in that bathroom, it's your urine and I am not cleaning it up!" She ran to the bathroom.


	3. Switch-a-Rooney

Being Rory the vampire is the worst experience I ever had. Last night, Benny and I tried to hunt for animal blood. We ended up getting our asses kicked by grizzly bears.

He and I didn't even sleep since vampires are never tired. Sarah and Rory as us peacefully slept in the living room. I didn't think being a vampire was like this.

Finally, Rory and Sarah woke up. Sarah stretched out her arms and yawned, "I haven't slept in two years. And that was the best sleep ever."

"I know," sighed Rory. "I could sleep forever…except I don't live forever anymore."

"How can you guys live like this?" asked Benny. "Vampires are kinda awesome, but it sucks too!"

"How do you think I feel, Benny?" asked Sarah. "I couldn't even go to the bathroom."

"And you didn't clean it up," I added.

"It was his pee!"

Grandma walked in. "Would you guys shut up?!"

"Uhh…Grandma?" I murmured.

"Yay! I'm Granny now!" She moaned.

"No, no, no, no—" I groaned.

Erica walked in the living room with a bunch of books in her hands. "Well, kids," she said in a high motherly voice, "we got in a little situation."

"Situation?" shrieked Erica. "I'm stuck in an old bat's body."

"Hey, watch it, Princess," Grandma warned her. "One more word and something might happened to your goddess body."

"No!"

"What do we do, Grandma?" asked Rory.

"Luckily, I found some books that might help. It could take awhile."

"Wait!" Sarah stopped her. "Erica, we have that fashion show, remember?"

"Oh, crap! That charity event fashion show starts in one hour. We need to get there!"

"We can't go like this! Grandma, Benny, you two have to take our places."

"But they're the magic people here," I pointed out. "They need to help us figure out the answer to the body-switching."

"We can figure it out," said Sarah. "Come on. We need to get there!"

All of us had to go to the Mardel Civic Center for the fashion show. Erica led Benny and Grandma to the backstage area. Sarah, Rory, and I were in the further backstage figuring out the spell.

"Hey, what about this?" said Rory. "Come on, Ethan. Freo pakly vixtne junqoe."

A funny feeling came through me and stopped. Did it work?

"I think we got it," Rory said in his voice, but he was still in my body.

"Rory, you switched our voices," I said in my original voice. "Did you read the description of the spell?"

"No, sorry. Freo pakly vixtne junqoe." The funny feeling went through us again.

"Maybe I got it." said Sarah. "Okay, I hope I know what I'm doing with Benny's magic. Eoop wekig bbop hop kaeo swap!"

Suddenly, something did change, but I could think of it. I was back in my body.

"Sarah, you did it!" I said.

"Yeah, you did it," a voice came from my mouth.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Ethan, it's me, Rory," the voice said again. My head started burning.

"Whoa! Sarah?"

"Rory?" She asked Rory's body that dropped to the floor. "Oh, my god! What did I do?"

"You put our brains inside of my body!" I yelled. "God, this hurts so much."

I grabbed the mirror and yelled at it, "Tell us something! Please!"

A mysterious message in the mirror appeared. It read, "Remember who you truly are. That is the key."

Moments later, I felt a slow force disconnecting from me. Finally, it was gone.

Rory came to on the floor and shot up. "I'm back! We're back!"

"That's the answer," I said. "But what was the answer?"

"Finally, I found the cure." gasped Sarah. "The body switching will eventually wear off after 18 hours."

"Oh, no. You guys could switch back any minute! We gotta warn the others."

We charged towards the backstage and tried to find them. The show was beginning and we could find Benny, Erica, or Grandma. We finally found Erica as Grandma.

"Erica, we found the answer," said Rory.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You guys will start changing back at any moment," I warned her. "You guys will literally switch your bodies. Where are they?"

It was already too late. Benny an Grandma were walking the catwalk in dresses.

"Guys, I started to feel funny," said Sarah. "Guys?"

Suddenly, a purple light glowed around both Erica and Sarah. When the glowing stopped, the real Sarah and Erica appeared in Grandma and Benny's clothes.

"We're back!" shrieked Erica. "But we're wearing Benny and Grandma's clothes."

The both of them came backstage wearing dresses.

"Thankfully we changed before anybody could see us," said Grandma. "This dress doesn't go with me."

"Yeah and red doesn't go good on me," chuckled Benny.

"So what's the lesson learned today?" asked Erica.

"Take something from my library and I'll turn you kids into ladybugs." said Grandma.


	4. Back to the Future

Benny and I were walking down the street towards his house.

"I'm so waiting for my driver's license," I said. "What kind of car should I get?"

"You should get a Dodge," said Benny. "They're only the coolest cars ever."

Next to Benny's house, I noticed a moving truck with men taking things into the house.

"Looks like you have new neighbors." I pointed out.

"Oh, cool. I never met my actual neighbors except for Mrs. Bardebedean."

"The lady who feeds her cats eggs and coffee?"

"Yep, that crazy lady."

We walked towards the house. A guy came out of the truck. He was about our age with dark brown eyes and light brown hair. He was lanky with pale skin and prominent cheekbones.

"Hey, you need some help there?" I asked him.

He turned to us and said, "Oh, no thanks. I prefer to do things on my own," the guy answered.

"If you drop anything, it's fine," said Benny. "The same for Ethan when he learned to ride a bike and he finally did it at twelve."

The guy chuckled. "I'm Jason Ripley."

"Ethan," I introduced myself.

"And I'm Benny. I live next door."

"You must be my new neighbor."

"Yeah, I live here with my grandmother."

"My dad and I moved here from Seattle. It's funny that I was thinking Canadians are different."

"Nah, there isn't anything we do different from America," I said.

"Well I'll see y'all around."

"You too." responded Benny.

Benny and I continued towards his house. "He seems cool," I said.

"Yeah, I always wanted a new guy to hang out with."

"I don't know, dude. We're like vampire slayers here. We can't have a normal guy on the team."

"Maybe he's not normal."

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling."

We walked into his house. In the living room, Sarah was in there.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" I asked as I gave her a kiss.

"Grandma asked me to move this stuff so y'all won't mess with her magic stuff." She explained.

"Oh, my god," moaned Benny. "We said we weren't!"

"I don't even get why most of this stuff looks so magical. Like this." She grabbed a strange clock.

"What is that?" asked Benny.

"It has a date on it." I said. "We shouldn't mess with it." I tried to take it until Benny grabbed it as well.

"Come on, E. I wanna see what it does!"

"Benny, no!" I said as I tried to yank it away from him.

"For god's sake!" yelled Sarah. She pulls on it too.

All of a sudden, a flash of white light blinded. I felt Sarah, Benny, and I still grabbing onto the clock. Finally, it stopped.

We were in an empty dirt lot. I looked around. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Benny?" panted Sarah. "What the hell is that thing?"

Benny checked the clock and gasped, "Oh, shit."

"What?!"

"Guys, I think this clock is some kind of…time machine."

Time machine?! "What makes you think that we time traveled?"

"The date says April 17th, 1959!"

"This is exactly why we don't play with Grandma's things," said Sarah.

"Guys?" said Benny. In his hands was the clock which started to fade away until it completely disappeared.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sarah.

"It's disappeared! I don't know!"

I thought for a moment. Maybe someone in this time can help us. Magic has been around since the beginning of time. Someone has to be here, but who?

"Benny," I said, "how long has your grandma had that time machine?"

"Since she was like twelve." He answered. "Why?"

"Guys, we need to go to some palace to find somebody. We might be here awhile."

"So what do we do?" asked Sarah.

"First off, we need blend into the fashion here."

"I'm on it," said Benny. "Mmip lydfo fuasov!"

Benny and I were given

white t-shirts and leather jackets while Sarah had on a red and white dress.

"I hate this dress," grunted Sarah.

"Sorry, babe, but you have to," I said. "Come on."

I led them into the two square where a lot of people were walking down the streets. Women were heading to the hair salon and the men were heading to the bar. Everything seemed peaceful and nice.

"There it is," I pointed out to an old-fashion 1950's diner. "Penny's!"

"Ethan, are you hungry now?" complained Sarah.

"No, I just know how to get us back home." I answered.

"Who?" asked Benny.

We walked into the Penny's diner. A band was playing music and a bunch of teenagers were all over the place. People were either dancing or drinking milkshakes or eating a burger.

"Holy crap," I murmured. "Maybe she's here."

"Who is it that you're talking about?" demanded Sarah.

When the music stopped, a guy came up on stage, "Hey, everybody! It's time for our band, the Big Bang to bring out their new singer performing her song Finally Falling…Evelyn Hudson!"

"Evelyn Hudson?" said Sarah. "Why does she sound so familiar?"

A girl came out on stage. She was very gorgeous in her dark blue dress. Her black hair was pinned up high and her petite brown eyes weren't the only pretty thing about her.

"Grandma?" whispered Benny.

"Whoa, she's hot," I blurted out.

Sarah gave me a look and clenched her teeth. I stuttered, "I mean…not. You're the prettiest one here."

"You want to ask my grandmother for the clock?" asked Benny. "I'm going to get grounded for this."

"She doesn't even know you yet," Sarah reminded him. "This is just eighteen year-old Grandma."

The music started. Grandma had the most angelic voice I ever heard.

"You know this reminds me of something my grandpa Charlie told me before he died," said Benny. "I can't remember."

"I'm not gonna wait to ask her," said Sarah.

"I'll go," I said. I started walking towards the stage. Sarah and Benny stayed behind.

"Ugh! She's taking too long with this song." grunted Sarah. "I'm heading to the restroom."

Once Sarah turned around, she immediately lost her balance. Before she could hit the ground, a pair of arms caught her.

"I got you," said a guy voice.

Sarah was now in the arms of some guy who held her close to his chest. He was tall with olive skin and light brown hair. The guy was staring deeply in Sarah's eyes.

I looked back to the stage and Evelyn twirled across the front of the stage. Suddenly, her foot was off the stage and she was falling. I quickly ran over and Evelyn fell into my arms.

At the moment, Evelyn stared into my eyes. Her dark brown eyes made my jaw drop open.

"You saved my life," she said.

"It was no problem," I shrugged. "Anyone could've saved you." I placed her back on her feet.

"I'm Evelyn."

"I'm…Sean."

"You're pretty cute."

My eyes widen. "C-Could you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure."

I slowly walked back to Benny, who looked back at me and Sarah as we walked back.

"I know what's going on," said Benny. "This was the night."

"What night?" I asked.

"The night my grandparents first met. Grandpa saved Grandma when she almost fell off the stage. That's when they fell in love."

"That was your grandpa," asked Sarah.

"Yep, that's him. Instead of each other, they met you two."

"Benny, please don't tell that they're into us now."

"I think they are."

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"It means you two separated my family and changed the entire future. I might not even exist anymore!"

"Uh oh." I murmured.


	5. The Backup Plan

"Hey, Sarah," said Charlie.

"Hi, Charlie," she responded. "I—"

"You wanna go up to Makeout Cliff? I know the name gives it away, but I think we should go anyway."

"Oh, really? Then…sure. Just hold on. I'll be right back."

Sarah quickly sprinted back into the diner. "He's taking me to Makeout Cliff."

"Hell no!" I yelled.

"Ethan, I got the perfect plan. You take Grandma to Makeout Cliff and we somehow get them together."

"How?"

"I got it!" exclaimed Sarah. "Ethan, you try to rape her—"

"What?!"

"Trust me. I'll make Charlie come beat you up a bit and he'll fall instantly in love with Evelyn."

"No, no, no."

"Ethan, please? Do you have any idea what might happen? There's a loophole here and Benny is still here. We have a chance."

"Oh, okay." I finally gave in.

Benny returned. "What's going on?"

"We got a plan. Its for you, Benny. But dude, whip me up a car."

"Verhooshna vine nine tishka!" An old-fashion 1950's car appeared in the parking lot. "I'm coming with y'all by hiding so I'll be watching. No moves on my grandparents."

"See y'all there," said Sarah. She walked outside and into Charlie's car.

Evelyn came back. "Hey, Sean."

"Hey, Evelyn," I said. "I think I know a great place to go for tonight."

"Ooh, what is it?"

"It's a surprise for you."

"Let's go, baby." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

Evelyn was a bit of a perky, enthusiastic teenager. For being an earth priestess, she sure is a wild child.

At last, we were at the Makeout Cliff. Next to us was Charlie and Sarah. I deeply searched for Sarah's mind.

Ethan, if you can hear my thoughts, give it a few minutes, said Sarah's thoughts.

"So you go by Evelyn or Evie," I sighed.

"No, I prefer Evelyn," she said. "You know, Sean. I saw something special in you when I first saw you."

"Really? Because I was sweating through my T-shirt."

"This feeling I get about you is so …magical."

"I feel the same way. Like I have a confession. My name's Ethan. Not Sean."

"You lied to me?"

"I'm sorry. I was so scared when I met you that…I blurted out someone else's name."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Her fingers slowly trickled through my hair. Suddenly, she slowly leaned in towards me and gazed deeply into my eyes.

"I know who you are, Ethan," she said.

I choked. "You do?"

"Yes…you're a seer."

I sighed in relief. "You got me! I'm a seer."

"Well here's my little secret: I'm an earth priestess."

"Wow. I've heard of them. I thought you were a witch."

"No, I'm on the good side. You know I never thought that I would meet someone like me."

"Well I get compared a lot,"

Suddenly, Evelyn forcefully kissed me and hopped on top of me. She slowly slipped her tongue into my mouth. Oh, god! Her mouth tasted like peppermint and Coca-Cola. Evelyn pulled back and started sucking on my neck.

"Evelyn, are you sure about this?" I panted.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, Evelyn. I'm only doing it when I'm married."

"We can get married."

"What?!"

"A little too far?"

"Maybe."

"I just wanna be free. I wanna be touched!" She grabbed my hands and laid them on her breasts. "I wanna you to make me feel like a woman!"

Suddenly, the car door opened. A pair of hands grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me out. Benny was in front of me with an anger look on his face.

"You son of a bitch!" He screamed as he tackled me to the ground.

"Benny, I can explain!" I yelled as he started slapping me.

"How dare you?! That's my grandma, you bastard!"

"Benny, stop!" screamed Sarah.

Before anything else could happened, Benny transformed into a light grey fog…and faded away.

Sarah and Charlie ran to my side. "You okay?" asked Charlie as they stood me up.

"Benny?" I muttered. "Benny?! No!"

Evelyn got out of the car and asked, "Ethan, who was that guy?"

I turned back to them. "Charlie, kiss Evelyn."

"W-What?"

"Please kiss her. Please! It's the only way to bring my best friend back. Please!" My eyes were becoming watery.

Evelyn and Charlie looked at each other for a moment. At last, they leaned in and kissed each other.

They kissed long. They kissed hard. They kissed good.

Once they pulled back, the grey mist appeared. The mist slowly transformed back into Benny.

"Benny!" shrieked Sarah. We both ran and hugged him.

"What the hell just happened?" He moaned.

"We found our true love," answered Evelyn. "Sorry, Ethan."

"And Sarah, you're hot, but it wouldn't have worked out," said Charlie.

"By the way, Evelyn, do you happen to have the time travel clock?" I asked.

"Time travel? No problem." She held out her hands and the clock appeared. She handed it to me. "By the way, Benny, are you—"

"I'm y'all's grandson." He answered.

"I didn't see that coming," said Charlie.

"A little reminder, guys." said Evelyn. "Don't ever use that time travel com ever again."

"Cross our hearts," I said.

"Bye, Grandpa, Grandma," said Benny. "I'll see y'all soon. Also, that tree over there is where you marked Evelyn plus Charlie. Don't forget to put it there, Grandpa."

"I won't, Benny."

I set the clock back to our time. Benny, Sarah, and I grabbed on. Before anything else could happened, we went through a white spiraling vortex of time.

Finally, we were back at the Makeout Cliff in the nighttime. "We're back," gasped Sarah. "I'm so glad we're home."

"Wait!" Benny stopped us. He walked over to the trees. We followed at to the one tree he was looking at, which was carved Charlie plus Evelyn. "He didn't forget."


	6. Same Love

**Benny's POV**

I was outside practicing my magic. My next one is the one where I turning something into cat. Let's see what should I make a cat.

My eyes looked around and I found a little butterfly. This was perfect.

"Palico jralico deses calico!" I chanted.

The monarch butterfly slowly transformed into an ordinary cat. For the moment of silence, I exclaimed, "Yes, I did it."

All of a sudden, the cat started…growing and transforming. It was now a full grown tiger.

"Holy shit!" I gasped.

The tiger snarled at me as I stood still. Before anything else could happen, a glowing of green struck at the tiger. It slowly transformed back into a butterfly.

Wait, I thought. Who did that?

"You really need to keep your focus," a girlish voice said.

I turned around and Jason was in his backyard looking at me. "Y-You did that?"

"Yes." He answered. "I had no idea you were like me."

"You're a spellmaster?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe you. Prove it first. Do a spell."

"Regi kanock jtrnee!" Jason suddenly disappeared. "Werp zask mmufch!" He reappeared.

"Oh, my god!" I gasped. "You are a spellmaster! I've been waiting to meet someone like me for so long."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I want to meet someone I can relate to other than my friends."

"Don't they know about your magic?"

"Yes, we're like the Scooby Gang. Ethan is a seer, Rory, Sarah, and Erica are vampires."

"Vampires? I always wanted to meet the immortals of the night."

"Hey, Jason. You would fit perfectly in our group. Everyday we are always battling monsters, creatures, and magic."

"Really? Like Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"Yeah, I would say I'm the Willow Rosenberg."

"I can battle with vampires."

"Yeah?"

"I was trained for every situation."

"Well you are perfect for this. There's a lot we could do besides vampire patrolling. We could hang out, party, meet up with some girls—"

"Girls?" His voice cracked.

"Yeah, except Ethan. He's with Sarah. Why you have a girlfriend or something?"

"I never had a girlfriend."

"Never. Why? You shy around the ladies?"

"No, I like guys."

Once those words left his mouth, my eyes immediately widen. Jason is gay? How? I'm kinda starting to see it a bit.

"Guys?" I blurted out. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I hope so."

Later on, I called Ethan.

"Hello?" He answered.

"E, I have great news."

"You learn how to spell stupid correctly?"

"No! I mean yes I did. Jason is a spellmaster."

"What?"

"My neighbor, Jason is just like me. He has magic!"

"Really? What now?"

"We so need him on our side. He's more powerful than me. He helped me in one of my spells."

"Yeah, we need him. I gotta go. Bye."

"Later, dude." I hung up my phone. Something at the corner of my attention. Jason's bedroom window was wide open.

Jason appeared from the door. Then, he took his shirt off revealing his six pack. He slowly pulled down his jeans showing off his boxers.

Before anything else could happen, I quickly yanked my curtains shut and hopped onto my bed.

What the hell was I doing? Was I just watching Jason change? No, no, no, no, I wasn't.

What if I was? But why?

Beep, beep! My phone rang.

I opened it and read the text message. A smile grew on my face as I learned that the text was from Jason.

Hey, wanna come with me to the community theatre?

Sure, I texted back.

He asked me to go with him to the theatre. Was I the first person to pop in his mind? Jason doesn't know that many people. He probably just wanted me to come with him.

I got ready by fixing my hair and putting on cologne. Jason and I got in his black Dodge, which was pretty fancy.

"So what's the play about?" I asked Jason.

"It's called What's Done in The Dark. It's about some rich family and their servants. All of them got secrets."

"What kind of secrets?"

"Secrets that could destroy them."

"Sounds pretty creepy."

"It is. Some people find mysteries weird, but they fascinate me."

"I know what you mean. I'm fascinated by poets."

"Which ones? Cummings? Frost? Shakespeare?"

"I'm more of a Seuss fan."

Jason let out a laugh. "Which most impressed you? Cat in the Hat or the Lorax?"

"I prefer Green Eggs & Ham." We both laugh.

"So…what kind of supernatural patrol do you and the Scoobies do?"

"We're mostly vampire slayers. It all started when we found out that Ethan's babysitter, Sarah was a vampire?"

"When y'all were little?"

"Nope, we were fifteen."

"Ethan still needed a babysitter?"

"Yes, he did. Now he's dating her."

"That's interesting."

"We stopped a vampire from resurrecting souls, brought a dead dog back to life, nearly got killed by werewolves, and got into a little duel with zombies."

"That's quite an adventure."

The play was actual good. I really enjoyed it. The one part I enjoyed the most was Jason. We were making each other laugh and I can actually talk to him.

"So wait," Jason tried to stop laughing. "You guys transformed into your costumes during Halloween?"

"Yep, I became Merlin the Mexican Wizard." I laughed.

"Well here's your house."

"Thanks. I had a really great time with you, Jason. You're a pretty cool guy."

"You too."

"Jason…I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"At first…I-I thought I was the same as ever other guy. But I guess it took me today to make me realized who I really am. Jason—"

He stopped me by leaning over and pressing his lips against mine. For a moment, I wanted to pull away, but I didn't want to at all. I kissed back and I liked it.

I slowly pulled away and gazed into his eyes. "I like you," I whispered.

"I like you too, Benny," he whispered.

My hand caressed his cheek and I kissed her again. I kissed him long. I kissed him hard. I kissed him good.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and whispered, "Bye."

I walked into my house. In the living room was Grandma.

"Grandma?" I said. "What are you doing up?"

"I was waiting for you, sweetheart," she answered.

"Grandma, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If I was different…would you still accept me?"

"Benny, I don't care about your race, your looks, your sexuality, or your magic. I care about you, dear."

"Today I realized who I truly am. I am so afraid to admit it."

"Benny, nobody is going to accept until you accept yourself first."

My eyes started watering. "I was a date. With a boy."

"That is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I still like girls, but not as much as I like him."

"Benny, I love no matter if you're straight, bi, or even gay. I'm pretty sure you're bi."

"I love you too, Grandma."


	7. Born This Way

**Third Person's POV**

"So what are we doing today?" asked Sarah as she clutched onto her boyfriend's hand.

"Well I'm taking you to Rico Suave restaurant," Ethan answered.

"Mexican food tonight?"

"I already took you to that indian food restaurant and I figured to not be so racist."

She and him walked into the restaurant which smelt like beef and queso and was playing loud Mexican music.

Something at a table caught Ethan's attention. He saw a familiar face at a table along with a guy. It was Benny and Jason talking.

"Babe, look," Ethan pointed to Benny.

"Benny's here," she said. "With Jason?"

"That's kinda weird."

"Why?"

"It's him and Jason. Two guys at a restaurant."

"Don't you guys go to restaurants?"

"Not alone. We always bring Rory with us."

"What's wrong with two guys in a restaurant tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what I'm saying."

"Let's go say hi to them."

"Yeah. What was I thinking? It's not like they're on a date or something." I laughed.

They walked over to their table. "Hey," said Ethan.

Benny looked up and his jaw dropped. "Sarah? Ethan?"

"Surprise!" joked Sarah. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Jason, this is Ethan's girlfriend, Sarah." Benny introduced them. "Sarah, this is Jason."

"Nice to meet the famous Sarah Fox," Jason said. "Benny has told me a lot about you. I had no idea Ethan still needed a babysitter."

I blushed as Sarah giggled, "Actually I babysat his sister, Jane. Ethan can't take care of anybody."

"So you guys are having dinner?" Ethan asked them.

"Yes, we are," answered Benny. "And we are finished. So…see y'all."

"Wait, wait!" Ethan stopped them. "My parents are out of town and Jane will be at her friend's house for a slumber party. I'm throwing a little party at my house tomorrow."

"I don't know." said Benny.

"Are you sure? I'm getting beer. Real beer."

"I wanna go," said Jason.

"What?" said Benny.

"Yeah, it could be fun. You wanna go?"

"Sure. What the hell!"

He quickly got up and took Jason wih him. Sarah and I looked at each other.

"That was weird," Ethan said. "Never mind. It's Benny."

Before they got into Jason's car, Jason stopped Benny.

"What is going on?" asked Jason.

"Jase, I haven't exactly told my friends…about us," Benny explained to us.

"You haven't? Benny!"

"I don't want to tell them yet!"

"Oh, I get it. You're ashamed of me."

"No, no, no, no. Don't see it like that."

"How else am I suppose to see it?"

"I will tell them. I'm just so scared of what they will think."

"Why should it matter? If they are really your friends, they will accept you for who you are."

* * *

Jason and Benny walked up to Ethan's front door.

"So you're going to tell them tonight?" Jason asked Benny.

"Yes, I will." sighed Benny.

They walked into the living room. Rory, Ethan, Sarah, and Erica started doing shots.

"Glad y'all can make it!" yelled Ethan.

"This is Jason?" coughed Rory.

"Yes," answered Jason.

"You're cute," laughed Erica.

Benny angrily bit down on his lip and took a shot. All of them took a shot of tequila at once. Moments later, they all started dancing to some music. Sarah and Erica even started stripping to the pants and bras. Erica was dancing on top of Rory and Ethan was licking salt off of Sarah's neck and taking another shot.

"Are you gonna tell them?" asked Jason.

"No, not yet," begged Benny.

"You know I don't even think you wanna be with me."

"I do. I really do."

"Then why are you hurting yourself like this?"

Before Benny could answer, Rory said in a drunk voice, "Let's paly spin the bottle."

Everybody agreed to it and put a bear bottle in the middle. Erica goes first and spins the bottle. Rory was crossing his fingers until the bottle lands on…Ethan!

"Really?" screamed Rory.

"Hurry up, Brain Boy," moaned Erica. She leaned over and pressed her lips against Ethan's lips. The blonde suddenly continued to kiss Ethan.

"Okay," Sarah tried to stop it. "Hey, that's enough. I said that's enough, Air. GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

Erica quickly pulled back and smiled. It was Jason's turn to spin the bottle. The bottle went fast and slowed down. It finally stopped at Benny.

Benny stood there with wide eyes while Jason gave him a look.

"If you guys don't wanna do it—" said Sarah.

"It's just a game," said Benny, which made Jason look at him surprised. "Come on. Just once."

The rest of them looked at the two boys as they leaned in. Benny slowly pressed his lips against Jason. Both boys were kissing each other.

The gang stood there shocked looking at Benny kiss a boy. Benny finally pulled back looking at all of them. After a moment of silence, he found the courage to say, "Guys, Jason and I are dating."

Their friends sat there with their eyes widen and their jaws dropped. Erica shrieked, "What?"

"Benny, you're dating a guy," asked Sarah.

"Y-Yeah."

"B, you're gay?" asked Rory.

"I'm not gay. Why do people think of gay instead of bi when you're dating a guy?"

"B, you loved girls since kindergarten," mentioned Ethan.

"I still love girls," said Benny.

"You do?" asked Jason.

"I love guys and girls, Jase."

"So you're half lesbian?" asked Erica.

"Are y'all literally calling me gay?" demanded Benny.

"What do you think we're doing, Benny? Making fun of you and calling you names? Benny Weir the Queer!" laughed Erica

Benny say there for a moment looking at his friends. His eyes started watering and he couldn't say a word. Erica stopped laughing and said, "Benny, I—"

"Jase, let's go," growled Benny. He got up and walked out the door.

"Benny?" Jason yelled as he followed him outside.

He ran outside across the street trying stop his tears. Jason continued to yell his name and finally stopped him.

"I knew it," whimpered Benny, "I just knew it!"

"Benny, don't listen to them," said Jason.

"I really like you, Jason. I'm sorry about what they said."

"Don't be sorry for anything. It's never your fault. There's nothing you did wrong. You were just born this way."

* * *

The next day Benny walked into his living room. Something scared him. Erica, Ethan, Rory, Grandma, Sarah, and Jason were in there.

"What's going on?" asked Benny.

"Benny, we are so sorry for what we did," said Erica. "We thought you were kidding about the whole bi thing."

"I wasn't. You guys really upsetted me."

"And we were stupid," added Rory.

"And to prove our apology," said Ethan. He unzipped his jacket and revealed his shirt.

"Pale skin," Benny read the shirt. "What does that mean?"

"I was born with very pale skin. I was born this way."

"Here's mine." Sarah showed Benny her shirt. "Tiny hands."

"Still a nerd," Erica proudly said.

"I'm with stoopid," said Rory.

"That's not how you spell stupid, Rory," Benny reminded him.

"Exactly."

"Too old," said Grandma.

"Like boys," said Jason. "We also got you a t-shirt." He handed him a white t-shirt.

"Bi Guy," Benny read it.

"You were born this way, Benny," said Erica. "And we accept you."

"Thanks, guys," said Benny. He proudly put his t-shirt on. "I was born this way.


	8. Here's to Never Growing Up

Erica started working as a helper at the retirement home. She thought this would be boring, but she was actually getting used to it. It was nice meeting sweet, old people. One day she knew that she would be the same age as them and she would still be seventeen.

"Erica?" said a young man. He was tall and built. He was in his twenties with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, Chris."

"Could you give Alice her pills?"

"Sure."

"Alice, are you ready for your pills?" Erica asked the old lady.

"Yes, it's a bit funny," said Alice.

"What is?"

"I feel like I'm getting younger."

"How?"

"I think it's the water fountain over there."

Something was bothering her. Erica was noticing that the old people are starting to look younger. Most of them are loosing wrinkles and feeling full strength.

An image caught Erica's attention in the hallway. An old woman took a sip from the water fountain. Once she leaned back, her wrinkles started to fade. The old woman no longer looks that old. It was like she aged backwards in an instant and she happily walked away.

For a moment, Erica thought something was just normal. She finally realizes that it wasn't normal.

The blonde vampire pulled out her phone and called her best friend.

Sarah and Ethan were on his couch making out. Beep, beep, beep! Sarah pulled away from her boyfriend and answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Sarah, we got a problem," said Erica.

"This is a bad time."

"Are you and Ethan—"

"Is she really asking this?" asked Ethan. "I can hear her thoughts."

"Ethan, I am not even here. How can you read my thoughts through a freakin' cell phone?"

"It's just happens!"

"Erica, what's wrong?" asked Sarah.

"I think some water fountain is magical at the retirement home. Especially since I'm seeing not a lot of old people."

"Okay." Sarah rolled her eyes. "We'll be there." She hung up the phone.

"What's happening?" Ethan asked her.

"Erica believes the old person are aging backwards."

"What is?"

"A water fountain."

A theory popped into Ethan's mind. What has to do with aging and water?

"I got a bad feeling about this," he said. "I think I know what it's about. I'll call Benny and Jason."

An hour later, Rory, Jason, and Benny were at Benny's house looking up about the fountain.

"All I could find is mystical waterfalls in the Amazon that turns people into sea serpents," said Jason. "And the one about aging—I found the legend of a little kids game that turns old people young."

"I found the exact same thing," moaned Benny. "I also found a witch that absorbs the youth of kids to keep herself young."

"Hey, guys!" exclaimed Rory. "I think I found something." He showed it to the both of them.

"The legend of the Fountain of Youth," read Benny. "Now I know this!"

"The Fountain of Youth is a mystery in Florida where the water makes people grow young for a period of time," read Jason. "Ponce De Leon went looking for it."

"Hey! We should call him Pants De Leon!" laughed Rory.

"If it was in Florida, how did it get over here?" asked Benny.

"It couldn't be possible for a supply of the water to come all the way to Whitechapel." said Jason

"Maybe somebody brought it over here," guessed Rory.

Benny and Jason looked at Rory. "Dude, you're getting more than us," said Benny.

Ethan and the girls returned. In Ethan's hands, he had dozens of water bottles.

"What's this?" asked Jason.

"Bottles of the water from the fountain," answered Sarah. "We brought it as observations."

"What did you find out?" asked Ethan.

"This water fountain must be the Fountain of the Youth," explained Benny. "It's in Florida. So somebody must've brought it here. And just so you know I thought of it all."

"Really?" Rory gave him a look.

"Yeah, but who brings it to a retirement home?" asked Erica.

"Whoever did has brought enough to put it in a water fountain," said Jason. "Erica, have you seen a lot of old people using the fountain?"

"Not a lot. The only people I've seen using the fountain is Mr. Burgundy, Alice, Estelle, Sal, and Mr. Sheldon."

"So that's it." said Ethan. "The five of them must be the ones who brought it here. But why?"

"Old people, aging, being young again." explained Sarah. "Sweetie, catch up on it."

"We might have to have a little talk with these people." said Benny

"Okay. Erica, Sarah, and I will talk to these people. Rory, Jason, and Benny, you guys will find out where that fountain leads to." commanded Ethan.

"Who made you the leader?" asked Rory.

"Nobody. Let's go."

"What do we do with these?" Erica asked about the water bottles.

"Put it in the fridge." said Benny.

All of them left immediately. In Benny's house, Grandma came in the kitchen and looked for something. She pulled out a bottle of water.

Rory, Benny, and Jason headed into the lower section of the building.

"Where would you find a water fountain pipes?" asked Jason.

"I'm guessing the door that reads Pipe System," Benny sarcastically said.

"Don't get all snarky with me." Jason twisted the knob, but it wouldn't open.

"Here. I got it." Rory moved Jason to the back of him. He lifted up his leg and threw his foot at the door. The door broke down into pieces.

The three of them walked into the dark, creepy hallway. They came across a huge pipe system.

"Is this it?" asked Rory.

"Yep," said Benny. "Rory, follow the pipe and see where it lands."

In his vampire speed, Rory ran following the pipe. Moments later, he yelled, "I found it! I found it!"

Jason and Benny followed the vampire into little underground place. It was so short that they had to crawl.

"Where are we?" asked Benny.

"I think we're under someone's room." whispered Jason.

"How can you tell?"

"Shh." whispered Rory. "Somebody's coming."

The sound of heavy footsteps frightened the boys. All of them stayed there in silence. Not moving a muscle.

Suddenly, a thin object comes through the floor stabbed right between Jason's fingers. Jason pulled his arms back and Benny yanked him against his chest. The object turns out to be a sword.

The sword pulled back up to the surface. At a quiet moment, the sword stabbed again behind Benny. The three of them threw themselves forward.

Once more the sword stabbed through again. This time the end of it was stabbed into Rory's thigh. Before he could make a sound, Jason quickly held his hand against Rory's mouth.

Slowly, the sword came out of Rory's flesh with nothing on it. Then, it went back to the surface.

Ethan, Erica, and Sarah walked into Estelle's room. Sarah told the old lady, "Estelle, we know something."

"What do you mean, dear?" asked Estelle.

"Cut the crap, you old bat!" Erica raised her voice. "You know about the fountain!"

"Now you know." She admitted.

"What do you know about it?" asked Ethan.

"One of the men brought it here. The five of us discovered it and he allowed us to have it as long as we keep our mouth shut."

"So is he here?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"I-I can't say it. He will find you and kill you. Go now."

Suddenly, the door opened. The young man, Chris walked in.

"Erica?" He said.

"Hey, Chris. Sorry we were visiting Estelle." She said. "We're leaving now." The three of them left.

Everybody returned to Benny's house.

"Dude, somebody was trying to kill us!" exclaimed Rory.

"What happened?" asked Sarah.

"The pipes led to somebody's room," explained Benny. "We were under the floor. They knew we were there."

"They stabbed a sword through the freakin' floor and into Rory's thigh," added Jason.

"Estelle said it was a man," said Erica. "It can't be the women."

"Benny, is that you?" Grandma said aloud.

"Yeah, we're home," Benny responded.

"Well could you explain this?" Grandma appeared in front of them. Only it wasn't physically Grandma. She looked…younger. A lot younger.

"Grandma?" Benny's voice cracked.


	9. Immortality is a Curse

Everybody looked at Benny's grandmother. She was so young almost close to their age. Her body was slim, she has long, brown hair, and she was astonishingly gorgeous.

"Grandma?" shrieked Benny.

"Whoa!" gasped Rory.

"What did y'all do to me?" She demanded. "Well?"

"Uhh…well it started with the Fountain of Youth is what you drank," Erica explained.

"The Fountian of Youth?! Where did you find it?"

"In a retirement home." answered Jason. "Grandma Weir, someone found it and nearly killed us for it."

"First of all, I feel so alive and gorgeous."

"Very gorgeous." Rory gazed at her like if she was the most beautiful creature alive. Erica angrily punched him in the arm. "Ouch! Watch it, Popeye!"

"Who tried to kill you?" asked Grandma.

"We don't know," said Ethan. "Its one of the men in the retirement home."

"One of you do something now!"

The gang headed back to the retirement home. Ethan suggested, "Sarah, Jason, Erica, you guys check the rooms. Benny, Rory, and I will check that room from underground."

Before the boys could go into the plumbing place, an old lady stops them. "Excuse me, dear. How does my dress look?"

"Uhh…Benny?" Rory said.

"You look great, ma'am," answered Benny. "The color is very bright."

"Thank you." Once she walked away, Benny gave them a look.

"What?" asked Ethan. "One of us needs to know how to compliment old women."

"And you're looking at me 'cause I have a boyfriend."

"No…you just have…a great sense of style."

The three of them crawled under the floor. Ethan complained, "How the hell did y'all go in this thing?"

"Like rats in a sewer," said Benny.

"Is this it?"

"Yep, this is it."

"How do we get up there?"

"Don't worry," said Rory. "I got fists for a reason." Rory threw his fist up to the ground and smashed right through it.

The three of them carefully crawled up to the surface. It was somebody's room. Nobody was in there, but they looked around.

"Whose room is this?" asked Rory.

"Who knows." said Benny.

"What are y'all doing?" asked a mysterious voice.

The boys turned around and saw the familiar man: Chris. He stood there looking at the three of them.

"We lost something," said Benny.

"Lost what?"

"My mind." He let out a laugh.

Ethan asked him, "Chris, whose  
room does this belong to?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Can we not ask?"

"You shouldn't be in here."

"Can we ask a few more questions?" asked Rory.

"Not in here. Get out."

"What's the big deal?"

"Just get out!"

Ethan thought of it for a moment. He finally came to realize. "Oh, I get it now. You're the one with the water."

Chris gazed at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The Fountain of Youth. You're the one who had it."

"I really wish you didn't say that." He revealed an ancient sword from his back.

Rory and Benny hid behind Ethan. Benny said, "Whoa! Take it easy, man."

"You know about the fountain," he said. "I have spent the past six hundred years! No one is suppose to know about this! I trusted those bastards with my secret and they chose to betray me."

"Wait a minute. You're him. You're Ponce De Leon."

"Took you awhile to notice."

"Six hundred years? Don't you think that's enough?"

"No, I found it. It took me my whole life to find this. It took me years to discover the secret to immortality, I found the key to life itself!"

"Well it looks like you're wrinkling a bit," Rory pointed out.

Chris looked at his arm, which was quickly aging. He looked back at the boys.

Rory was the first one to charge towards him. He swung his arm at him, but missed. Chris knocked Rory across the room.

Benny created two swords in his hands and handed one to Ethan. Ethan swung his sword at Chris, who blocked it with his sword. He pushed it off and kicked Ethan. Benny came to his rescue and tried to stab the him. Chis leaned back as the sword went above him. When he pulled the sword, Chris punched Benny in the face and kicked him against Rory.

Ethan stopped him. "Hey, Chris. Looks like your time is up."

Chris stared at his arm and his entire body as it ages faster. "No! NO!" He drops to his knees in agony. He became so old that his hands were curling up. Suddenly, the old man transformed into ashes leaving only his clothes.

"Ash," said Ethan. "He's just ash."

* * *

Sarah, Benny, Ethan, and Jason were in Ethan's car at night driving away from the retirement home.

"Immortality can really make people go insane," said Benny.

"You know what they say," said Sarah. "Life is a gift. Immortality is simply a curse."

"People want to live forever because they're afraid of dying," explained Jason. "No one knows why happens after death."

"Death is only the beginning," added Ethan. "I'm just glad we have forever together."

Ethan then pulled the brakes on his truck. In front of his house was a bunch of ambulances and paramedics. A crowd was being blocked away from the house.

"What the hell?" Ethan quickly yanked off his seatbelt and ran to the front of his house. Jason, Sarah, and Benny followed him.

He pushed everyone out of his way to get to his house. Before he could go further, Ethan was stopped by one of the paramedics.

"Hey, you can't go," the man said.

"This is my house!" Ethan yelled. "What happened? Where's my family? Where are they?!"

"Son, your sister is alright."

"My parents—what about my parents?!"

Behind the man were a pair of paramedics were pulled two stretchers with bodies in the bags. Sarah gasped in horror once she saw the two stretchers.

"Oh, my god," mumbled Jason.

"Ethan?" Benny said.

Ethan didn't answer to any of them. His eyes slowly started to water and his mouth trembled with terror.

"No." His mumbles turn into screamings. "No! NO!"

He wanted to run to his house, but his friends held him back. Sarah was crying as well as she hugged Ethan. Ethan cried out, "Why, God? WHY?!"


	10. Calls Me Home

The clouds were grey and a roll of thunder clashed with a struck of lightning. Everybody was dressed in black and most of them were crying. Rain showers on all of them as they mourn over the lost parents.

Ethan was upset the most. He couldn't help but cry along with his little sister, Jane. Sarah held onto his hand while tears ran down her face.

It broke Ethan's heart seeing his parents' names written on gravestones. This still left unanswered questions. How did they die? Why did they die? What made them die?

_It's funny how the walk of life  
Can take you down without a fight  
So many years can lay behind  
Regretfully, until it's time  
To realize, that moment  
When you turn around_

Ethan got up and spoke into the microphone, "My parents were the best people in the world. They gave me everything. The gift of life, a roof over my head, and the bond of family. I never got to thank them for that. I don't know why…I had to loose them at this age. I'm not ready to grow up, but I have to now. Mom, Dad, I love you."

_I'm coming home to breathe again, to start again  
I'm coming home from all the places I have been  
With nothing but a voice within  
That calls me, calls me home_

Jane was then saying her speech. "Why did God take my parents away? I don't want to loose them. I miss them and…they're the best parents in the world. I love them so much."

_Back in the day, when I was younger  
I was so lost and proud  
I've gained the world, but it will never  
Compare to what I've earned  
In the quiet moment when the earth holds still_

_I'm coming home to breathe again, to start again  
I'm coming home from all the places I have been  
With nothing but a voice within  
That calls me, calls me home  
Calls me home_

Once the coffins were in the ground, Ethan murmured to Jane, "Well that's it. We're nobody's kids anymore."

_I'm coming home to breathe again, to start again  
I'm coming home to breathe_

After the funeral, Jane and Ethan headed back to their house. Jane was very quiet once they got home. Ethan couldn't take it anymore.

"Jane?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Dad and Mom?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Ethan."

"You saw what happened to them, didn't you?"

"Yes, I-I did. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Jane!" Jane was startled by her brother yelling at her. "Tell me."

"They were found dead on the front yard."

"What were they doing out there?"

"I think you should see for yourself."

She placed her palm on Ethan's check. Ethan slowly experienced the perspective of Jane. He was in Jane's room and a loud conversation startled him.

"Hello?" Samantha said aloud.

"Where is the Slayer?" asked a mysterious voice.

"The who?"

"Don't lie to me! Where is the Slayer? I know he's here!"

"Excuse me?" Ross interrupted. "Get out of my house!"

"I must find the Chosen One. He's here, isn't he? I can smell him!"

"You're not gonna touch my kids!"

Ethan ran down the stairs and saw Ross chase the stranger onto the front lawn. Samantha followed them out there. Ethan was about to go outside, but was stopped by his mother. The last glimpse he had of his father was of him fighting off the stranger.

Samantha put Ethan on the staircase. "I have to go help Dad. You stay here."

"No, Mom!"

"I love you so much. We need to protect you and Ethan no matter what." Samantha ran outside to the front yard.

Ethan sat there in terror as he listens to the heartbreaking screams of his parents. Moments later, the screamings finally stopped.

At the moment of silence, Ethan got up and walked outside. There they were: the deceased bodies of his parents covered in their blood on the front lawn.

He came back to reality. Ethan gazed upon his sister as she starts to cry.

"They died protecting us," Jane whimpered.

"Someone murdered them because of us. Why?"

"I don't know who was looking for us."

"Jane, I promise you we're gonna be fine. I'm gonna find the person who did this. Not just find them. I will get revenge."

* * *

Outside of Billy Boy's Bar, a young, attractive woman walked out of there and headed to her car. Two men appeared and walked towards her.

"Hey, honey," one of them said. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

The other one whistled. "Come on, baby! Shake all that you got!"

"No thanks," the woman scoffed. "Could you go away please?"

Three more men appeared and made cheesy compliments to the woman.

"Girl, you better have a license, cuz you are driving me crazy!"

"Do you know karate? 'Cause your body is really kickin'."

"You got something on your chest: my eyes."

One of the men stopped the girl. "Hey, hey, hey. Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Why don't you come with us? There's a party going on."

"No thanks."

"Then, how about a kiss?"

"No!"

The other guy grabbed her and the young girl struggle to escaped. Suddenly, one of them thrown off of her. All of them turned back and there he was: Ethan wearing a black hoodie hiding his face.

One of the men swung at him and Ethan ducked. He punched him the stomach twice and kicked him in the face.

Another man tried to punch Ethan, but he grabbed his elbow the opposite direction. The rest of the men stood there scared of Ethan.

"We're going, man," said one of them. Then, they all ran away.

"Thank you," said the woman.

"You're welcome," said Ethan.


	11. Crimes of The Heart

Sarah, Benny, and Ethan were at Starbucks waiting in line. Erica appeared and said, "Hey, Benny, I called your boyfriend gay. Then, he hit me with his purse."

Benny bit his lip. "Erica, will you quit talking about my boyfriend like that?"

"Not my fault. The funny thing is he has better fashion than Sarah."

"Air, quit it," complained Sarah.

"By the way, I'm thinking of getting a boob job. What do you think?"

"If you get a boob job, Air, I'm gonna have the opportunity of calling you many names," chuckled Ethan.

"You can't get that many nicknames for boobs."

"Sandbags."

"That's one."

"Deflated Airbags."

"Just two." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Jugs the Clown." Sarah and Benny laughed to Ethan's jokes. "Or Boobs MaGee."

"Yep, never mind about the boob job."

When Ethan turns back around, a man walked in front of them and cut in line.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said. "We were in line."

The guy didn't look up from his phone. "Yeah, so?"

"Go away. We were here first."

"Too bad, Sha-Queer-a

Ethan stood in between Sarah an the man. "Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that."

"Oh, look. Superman is to the rescue."

Ethan angrily snatched the phone out of the man's hand and threw it on the floor. The phone broke into pieces.

"You son of a bitch!" The man threw his fist at Ethan, but he grabbed his arm and twisted it to his back. Ethan slammed the man on a table.

"E, stop!" yelled Benny as he yanked Ethan away from him.

One of the workers ran to the man and looked at Ethan. "Get out! Get out or else I'm calling the cops!"

The four of them left Starbucks angry at Ethan for what he did. Sarah finally exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" said Ethan.

"Why did you do that? You could've been arrested, Ethan."

"What did you want me to do, Sarah? I was gonna let him talk to you like that."

"You've been acting weird since the funeral."

"Don't bring that up."

"Why? What is your freakin' problem?!"

"My parents were murdered!" Sarah stood there with her jaw dropped. Ethan confessed. "Jane was there when they were murdered."

"Why were they murdered?"

"Someone was looking for me. My parents were protecting me and Jane. They died protecting us."

"I-I…I didn't know."

"I've been trying to find out who murdered them."

"So what? You're gonna attack every criminal you see?"

"Sarah…there is some crazy person out there…wanting me for something and my parents sacrificed themselves for me! I'm not letting them die in vain!"

"What about Jane?"

"What about her?"

"She's twelve years-old and this is as hard for her as it is for you. Jane was right there when your parents were murdered. Imagine how she's gonna grow up living with those nightmares. Not a day will go by that she won't think of that night."

"I have to keep her safe. I can't lose Jane."

"Ethan, I know you're trying, but think about what's best for her."

"Are you saying what I thinking you're saying?"

"Ethan…you're not old enough to take care of her."

"No, no, no. I can't let that happen."

"What if it does?"

"That's my sister, Sarah! I'm not letting some random people take her away from me. She's all I have left."

"You can't keep her forever!"

"Then, you can."

"Uh?"

"Sarah, if anything happens to me, I want you to take care of Jane."

"Ethan…I…"

"If I'm gone, you're all she has left. You're like a sister to her. Please, Sarah, promise me that you would take care of my sister."

Sarah stood there frozen in silence. She finally said, "I promise."

* * *

It was late at night. Ethan laid in his bedroom with Sarah resting her head on his chest. The heat in his room made him sweat a little and he looked up to his ceiling. It wasn't the best feeling in the world knowing that he might end up loosing his little sister. He was trying his best to take care of her. He really was.

All of a sudden, a little girl screaming scared him. Sarah got up and Ethan got up as well.

"Jane?" yelled Ethan. He ran into her room and found her crying in her sleep. He shook her to wake her up.

Finally, she awoken from her nightmare. Jane began crying as she hugged Ethan.

"Ethan!" She cried.

"It's okay," he mumbled. "It was just a bad dream."

"I had a dream…someone came into the house and…was trying to kill me. You weren't there, Ethan. He chased me through the house!"

"That's never gonna happen. I'm here. I'm not leaving."

"Ethan…I think the killer wasn't just looking for you."

Ethan pulled away from his sister. "Jane…no one is after you. You didn't do anything."

"What if they were looking for me instead of you?"

"If anybody is coming for you…they're not gonna go near you."

"You promise?"

"No one is gonna touch you."

Sarah sat on the other side. "Jane, I know what it's like loosing parents. You know I lost mine."

"How did you deal with it, Sarah?" asked Jane.

"I eventually accepted it. I went from foster home to another one. There was nothing left of my parents except their voices in my head."

"That's all I have left of my parents."

"Everything's gonna be fine, Jane. Ethan and I are here. We gonna protect you and keep you safe."

Sarah leaned over to hug Jane. Once Jane hugged her, Ethan caught the most surprising moment he had ever seen: Jane's eyes started glowing…white. Moments later, her eyes stopped glowing and Sarah pulled away.

The doorbell rang. Sarah went down the staircase to answer the door.

"Jane," mumbled Ethan.

"I saw something. Something terrible."

"What was it?"

"I saw Sarah—she was dying."

"Dying?" Ethan's voice cracked. "Jane…Sarah can't die."

"She was dying, Ethan. I saw it. Sarah was falling to her knees screaming…a-and it looked like someone was hurting her."

"Jane, listen to me. You have my ability. When I touch things, I see things that have something to do with that certain person or object."

"I'm like you,"

"Yes, you're a seer too."

Sarah came back into Jane's room. "Ethan, someone wants to talk to you."

The three of them walked down the stairs. At the door, they were two police officers.

"Are you Ethan Morgan?" One of them asked.

"Yes," answered Ethan.

"Put your hands behind your back. Ethan Morgan, you are under arrest for the murder of Samantha and Ross Morgan."

"What?" asked Ethan as they pulled his hands to his back.

"You said you wanted to talk to him," said Sarah. "You lied to me!"

"Sarah, I love you!" yelled Ethan. They were already escorting him to the police car. "Take care of my sister. Take care of her!"


	12. Locked Up

**If I had a choice of who would play Jason, Benny's Boyfriend, it would be the guy who played Elliot on Austin & Ally. I could so see him as Jason.**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

The two security guards escorted me to my cell. I passed by many of the most violent rapists, murderers, and sociopaths. Most of them gave me looks and laughed at me. I looked down at my feet.

What was I doing here? I don't belong here. No one like me belongs me.

"Here's your cell." They closed his cell door and there was a man on the top bunk. He was in his thirties and it looked like as if he had been on drugs.

"Hey, I'm Ethan," he introduced himself.

The man didn't respond to him. Ethan continued, "You're gonna ignore me."

He mouthed something to Ethan, but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

"You can't talk?"

The man nodded. Ethan carefully searched through his mind.

_My name is Gabriel Stetson, but I prefer Stetson. I was a drug-dealer and I got caught smuggling cocaine to Mexico. My boss cut off my tongue so I haven't talked in two years._

"Stetson," said Ethan. "Your name is Stetson."

_How did you know?_

"I can read your mind. I hear all of your thoughts. You got caught smuggling drugs to Mexico and you're here."

_Why are you here?_

"I was framed…for the murder of my parents."

_You're just a kid._

"I know. I have a little sister at home and my girlfriend's taking care of her. My sister's only twelve…and I'm all the family she has left."

_I'm sorry. I took my job as a drug dealer because I have a son and a daughter. I was only trying to take care of them._

"You're not so bad, you know."

_I admit that I was stupid for doing that. I was trying to do what was best for my kids, but I was a fuckin' dumbass._

"I tried to take care of my sister. I don't know what's best for her, but I'm the one who has to protect her."

* * *

"Why the hell would they think Ethan was the killer?!" yelled Benny.

"Honey, calm down," Jason said.

"I'm so upset because of this. This isn't fair at all."

"Somebody wanted Ethan and Jane," said Rory. "But who?"

"The most important question is why?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, is Ethan gonna be in jail forever?" asked Jane.

"No, Jane. Someone framed him."

"I know Ethan didn't do it. I was there and I know it wasn't him. They were looking for someone called the Slayer."

"The Slayer?" Jason asked.

"What the hell is the Slayer?" asked Erica.

"You guys never heard of the legend of the Slayer?"

"Explain it, Alpha Gay." Erica smirked.

"One more gay comment about me or Benny and I will turn you into a condom. You got that, Malibu Barbie?!"

"Yes." Erica mumbled.

"That's my man." Benny chuckled.

A knock on the door came. Sarah got up and answered it. In front of the door was a familiar vampire.

"What do you want, Hank?" demanded Sarah.

"The vampire council wants to see you. All of you."

All of them followed Hank to the Vampire Council office. Anastasia, Rafael, Barnabas, and James sat there with concerned looks on their faces. Sarah kept Jane close to her with Rory next to them.

"We heard about Ethan," said Anastasia. "He's pretty…physcotic now in my point of view."

"Physcotic?" Jane raised her voice.

"Jane, no." Sarah stopped her.

"How dare you speak to me that way? Who is this…human?"

"My brother is the one you're calling physcotic."

"You're Ethan Morgan's little sister? Same eyes, same nose, but more stubborn."

"Anastasia," Sarah interrupted. "What do you want?"

"We heard of what has become of the Morgan family."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We know of Ethan's family. I knew his great-great grandfather, Wesley Morgan. He was known as…the Slayer. The Slayer is the generation of the most powerful people. I'm sorry to say this but…they're vampire slayers."

Rory, Sarah, and Erica gasped in horror. They couldn't believe it, but it was so true.

"Vampire slayer?" shrieked Rory. "Sarah, your boyfriend is the killer of our kind."

"Rory, we've killed vampires before," Sarah reminded him.

"But he's the slayer, Sarah!" Erica panted. "He could even kill us!"

"Ethan would never kill you guys," Jason said. "I'm mean he attacked a guy at a coffee shop for cutting in front of y'all, but he wouldn't kill y'all."

"The Morgans are the generations of Slayers," Barnabas explained. "It's in their blood. They hunt, they slay, they kill! You are with the Slayer, Sarah!"

"Yes, I'm with him!"

"Don't even tell me you two fornicated."

"We have not fornicated!"

"Really?" asked Benny.

"Oh, Benny, don't act like you and Jason haven't fornicated."

"You and Jason?" asked Anastasia.

"Oh, sorry." said Jason. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Jason, Benny's boyfriend."

"You're gay, Benny?"

"I'm not gay." Benny corrected. "I'm bi."

"Both of you are gay?"

"I'm gay," answered Jason.

"Man, you're cute."

"We are getting off subject." yelled Erica. "Were y'all the ones after Ethan?"

"No, we didn't even know about this until we heard of the murders."

"My parents died protecting me and Ethan," Jane explained. "If you know anything, I want to know."

"My dear, I am deeply sorry for the loss of your parents. Death is a part of life that we must accept. I know most of us here have to. Our lives are just waste of time."

"Life is never a waste of time."

"You'll change your mind when you live for a thousand years."

* * *

Ethan dialed Sarah's phone number and waited for her to respond.

"Hello?" Sarah answered.

"Sarah, it's me."

"Ethan! Are you okay?"

"Everything's fine, babe. How's Jane?"

"She's doing fine. Ethan, her powers are coming in. Grandma's helping her control them. She'll be fine."

"What about everybody else?"

"Something's happening."

"What? What is it?"

"The Vampire Council is concerned about your family."

"Why?"

"They learned about your family are…the vampire slayers."

"So what I'm the next generation monster hunter?"

"Yeah, so is Jane. Maybe that's why that person is after y'all. It could be some vampire who hates you or…"

"Sarah, listen to me. I'm gonna be fine. I'm gonna get out and I'll come get y'all. We can leave this town."

"Leave? We can't leave."

"Why?"

"This person could go after everyone we care about. Benny, Rory, Grandma, Erica, and Jason! We have a lot to loose, Ethan! We can't just drop everything and take off."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. We're gonna make it…together."

"I love you, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ethan."

Suddenly, a large man snatched the phone from Ethan's hand and pushed him away.

"Hey, sweetheart," the man said to Sarah on the phone. "What are you wearing?"

"Hey, hey!" Ethan tried to stop him. It was too late. He already hung up. "That was private!"

"What's wrong, Prissy Boy? You got locked up for murder? Why did you kill him? You saw their dick's size and got jealous?" He laughed.

Ethan angrily yanked the man's arm to his back and pushed him down. "I killed my parents!" He let him go and walked away.


	13. You're in for a Big Surprise

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Dear Ethan! Happy Birthday to you!" All of his friends chanted.

"Make a wish, E," said Jason.

"I'm framed for my parents' murder," said Ethan. "Out of everything…I'll take a pony."

"A pony it is." Benny blew out his candles.

"So getting along okay, Sweetie?" asked Sarah.

"Not as much as a heterosexual can in prison."

"By the way, we all pitched in and got you a little present." said Erica.

Rory revealed Ethan's present. "A piece of chalk! You know. So you can draw a door and pretend you're escaping. Pretty fun game!"

"Rory, if you give me the chalk, I will stick it somewhere you can never get it out," warned Ethan.

"Damn! Prison changed you."

Sarah handed the phone to Jane. Jane told her brother, "Ethan, my powers are doing awesome. I had no idea you can do this."

"I'm glad you can do it now, Jane."

"By the way…The Council is mad at us."

"The Council? Jane, what are doing with the Council?"

"They wanted to meet me."

"I don't know if they wanted to meet you. They're not supposed to know you."

"Why?"

"Jane, it's the Vampire Council. You meet them and you have to deal with them until you die."

"Anastasia surely doesn't like me."

"Do they know you're my sister?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my god."

"What's the big deal, Ethan?"

"Give the phone to Sarah." Jane handed the phone to Sarah. "What did they want with Jane?"

"It's your family, Ethan. They're mad because…your family is a generation of Vampire Slayers."

"So what?"

"First generation of the Morgan family. Your dad was the Slayer. He's dead and you're the next Slayer."

"When one Morgan dies…another Morgan becomes the Slayer. In this case, I'm the Slayer now. If I die…then Jane becomes the Slayer."

"Maybe that's why someone is after you two. To stop the Slayer family."

"I didn't want them to meet Jane. You know they do anything to hurt us all. They only way anybody could hurt me is to hurt you guys."

"Ethan, we're gonna protect Jane, alright. As long as we're with her, nobody's gonna lay a finger on her."

"A vampire is after the Slayer, which is me. And also Jane, who will someday become the Slayer."

"By the way, seventeen years-old now, uh? You're as old as me now."

"You're two years-older than me." Ethan reminded her.

"I know but physically older. I wish you stay forever young with me."

"I do too. I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, Ethan." Both of their hands pressed against the glass window.

"We love you too, E." Benny said in the phone. "Don't worry. We'll keep both of your girls safe."

* * *

Sarah was in the kitchen putting groceries in the fridge. Jane's screaming scared her.

"Jane!" She yelled. "Jane!" She ran to the stairs, where Jane ran down. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"There's blood on my pants."

"You're twelve years-old, right."

"Yeah."

"Okay, Jane, we're gonna have a little talk. You're fine. It means you're growing up."

"Which means?"

"When you're bleeding through there, you're becoming a woman."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sarah, I'm glad you're here. Ethan won't be able to tell me that."

"That's why I'm here."

"Sarah…are you staying for me or Ethan?"

"I'm staying for the both of you."

"What if things don't work out between you and Ethan? Are you still gonna stay?"

The thought frightened Sarah. What if it doesn't work out between her and Ethan?

"Jane…I love your brother. I dated other guys…but they all have one problem: they're not Ethan."

"I wish I have a love like that."

"I'm gonna go put the groceries up."

Jane walked back up to her room. In her closet, she found a huge chest. She opens it up and finds a crossbow with a few arrows. Next to it was a note. Jane opens it and reads it.

"Dear Jane and Ethan," she read aloud, "your father was born to hunt vampires. I'm sorry we kept it from you, but we knew we had to tell you both someday. This was dad's. Use it for protection. We love you, Dad and Mom."

Jane dropped the note and carefully lifted up the crossbow. It was a bit heavy for her, but she was able to lift it.

"What are you doing?" Sarah said aloud from downstairs.

Jane thought Sarah was in trouble. She ran down the staircase and stopped in the living room. There he was. The familiar face that stunned both Sarah and Jane. It was the one no one thought would return: Jesse.

Jesse let out a hiss at Jane. Frightened to death, Jane aimed at his chest and shot an arrow into Jesse's chest.

"No, Jane!" Sarah screamed.

Unexpectedly, Jesse caught his balance and smiled. He slowly yanked the arrow out of his chest.

"Nice try, Squirt," chuckled Jesse. "You didn't exactly get my heart."

"Get away from her!" yelled Jane.

"Jane, it's okay!" Sarah told her. "He's on our side. He is!"

For a moment, Jane held her crossbow at Jesse. Finally, she put it down.

"Who's Mini-Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" asked Jesse.

"Stick a sock in it, Teen Wolf," hissed Jane.

"Jane, this is Jesse…my ex-boyfriend," Sarah awkwardly introduced them.

"You brought your ex-boyfriend over when you're dating my brother," remarked Jane.

"Brother? What are you talking about, Tinkerbell?" Jesse asked.

"If you're here to take Sarah back, forget it. She's with Ethan now, Jakeward."

"Oh, I get it. You're Nerdy Boy's sister, aren't you?"

"My name is Jane."

"Whatever, Princess Bubblegum. By the way, nice babysitting skills, Sarah. Let the little girl run out with a crossbow in her hands. Babysitter of the year."

"Jane, where did you get that thing?" demanded Sarah.

"It was in a chest my parents left me. They left a note saying I need it for protection."

"I don't care, Jane. You could hurt yourself with this thing."

"Sarah, teach me. Teach me how to defend myself."

"Jane, I can't. You could put yourself in danger because of that."

"What if I am in danger and you're not there?"

"If I may interrupt," said Jesse, "Sarah, she's got good skills. They're not perfect, but she's got it."

All of a sudden, an explosion knocked the front door off. Jane, Sarah, and Jane fled to the corner of the room.

A mysterious stranger wearing a black hood walked in. Sarah got up and Black Hood blasted purple lightning at her.

"Sarah!" Jane cried out.

Sarah dropped to the floor unconscious. Black Hood turned to Jane and held out his glowing palm.

Before the lightning could hit Jane, Jesse threw himself in front of Jane and the lightning blasted upon him. The vampire collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"You're mine now," growled Black Hood.


	14. Taken

Ethan was sound asleep on his bunkbed. He was then struggling in his sleep. There were painful shocks coming to his brains as short images of his sister popped into his mind.

"Ethan!" Jane screamed in his head."Ethan! Ethan! Ethan!"

At last, he shot up from his bed. Ethan came to realize something. It was Jane sending him a message through thoughts. Something wasn't right. Jane might have been in trouble.

"Jane," he mumbled. "Jane!"

His cell door opened. Two guards come into Ethan's cell, but it was so dark that Ethan couldn't see their faces.

"What do you want?" snarled Ethan.

"E, it's us," one of the guards said. The voice was so familiar. Ethan realized who it was.

"Benny! Jason!" Ethan exclaimed. He ran over and hugged them both. "What are y'all doing here?"

"We're to rescue you," answered Jason. "We would've been here earlier but…in the car, it started with Madonna's Like A Virgin on the radio…and it's magic!"

"Ugh!" gagged Ethan.

"Oh, sheesh!" said Benny. "Does every love story have to be straight-up straight?"

"I know right." agreed Jason. "Like don't you love it when I put on Benny & the Jets?"

"Yes, it's the only song that has my name."

"People think I'm leopard because of all the hickeys I got from you."

"Are we leaving or not?" whined Ethan.

"Yes, I'll disguise you." said Benny.

"Good. Jane was sending me a message in my mind. I think she's in trouble."

"Hang on, Ethan. Ikabu eetqb joi skybka!"

In the blink of an eye, Ethan's entire appearence changed. He turned into the complete opposite of himself. Blonde hair, beige skin, green eyes, and short.

"How do I look?" asked Ethan.

"Not that handsome anymore," answered Jason.

The three of them carefully walked out of the prison. Nobody suspected a thing with Ethan's unrecognizable appearence.

Finally, they got into the car. When they were five miles away, Jason said the spell, "Ujoe weuyg shanv."

Ethan's appearence changed back. He said, "Guys, I think Jane is in trouble."

"What made you think that?" asked Benny as he drove.

"She was sending me a message through my thoughts."

"Y'all can communicate with your mind?"

"Yeah, she does that when she has a nightmare. I usually calm her down that way."

"Jane is a seer just like you, Ethan," said Jason. "Maybe that's why they want her. She possesses your telepathy and works with the mind."

"Why didn't they take me instead of her?"

"Possibly because you're more in control of your powers, while Jane can barely control hers."

"What kind of plan would they need a seer for?"

"Something big," said Benny. "And horrible."

Ethan thought for a moment. "Jane had a vision when she hugged Sarah."

"Of?"

"Sarah was dying."

"Dying? She can't die."

"That's the point! It may have something to do with her."

Moments later, they reached Ethan's house. What they discovered was the front door broken down.

"Jane!" Ethan panted as he ran out of the car. "Sarah!"

The three of them ran inside to the Morgan house. They found the living room to be fine, but Sarah was on the floor unconscious.

"Sarah!" yelled Ethan. He ran to his girlfriend's side.

Slowly, Sarah awaken finding her boyfriend leaning above her. She exclaimed, "Ethan! What are you doing here?"

"I escaped!" He explained. "Where's Jane? What the hell happened?"

"I don't know! I don't know where she is!"

All of a sudden, the four of them heard moaning from the other side of the big couch. It was Jesse. He stood up rubbing his forehead.

"You!" growled Benny.

Ethan grabbed a sharp piece of glass off the floor and charged towards Jesse. The Slayer slammed the vampire against the floor holding the glass to his throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" commanded Ethan.

"No, Ethan." Sarah yelled.

"When did you get so strong?" asked Jesse.

"Where's Jane?" growled Ethan. Where is she?! If you don't tell where the hell Jane is, I will beat the living shit out of you!"

"I know who killed your parents."

Ethan stopped for a moment. "I don't believe you."

"Listen to me, Ethan. Stern is alive."

All of them gasped in horror once Jesse revealed his name. None of them could believe it. Stern is alive!

"How?" asked Benny.

"The Lucifractor didn't kill him," explained Jesse. "Ethan, he wanted revenge. He wanted to kill you…but your parents sacrificed themselves for you."

For a moment, Ethan froze looking at Jesse. He slowly pulled the glass away from him.

"I thought he was dead," muttered Ethan. "He came back…and he's the one after me."

"Stern was here. He took Jane."

"Where?"

"I don't know. He tried to blast her with his power, but I took it for her."

"Why?" asked Sarah.

"I had a little girl back then. She was nine years-old and her name was Rosemary. I changed her into a fledgling and she became my daughter. I didn't want her to become a full vampire. The Council found out and killed her. Jane reminded me so much of Rosemary…I almost died saving her." It brought tears to Jesse's eyes.

"Thanks," said Ethan. "I trust you now. Did you know where he took her?"

"No, we blacked out before we could see."

The phone rang. Ethan walked over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Remember me, Ethan," a scary voice answered.

"Stern!"

"I knew you wouldn't forget me. By the way, someone wants to speak to you." It was quiet for a moment.

"Ethan!" A little girl cried. "Ethan, he killed Mom and Dad!"

The voice sounded so familiar. Ethan's heart dropped into his stomach. "Jane!" He gasped.

"Ethan, he's gonna kill me!"

"I'm gonna get you, Jane! I'm gonna come get you if it's the last thing I do! Jane!"

"I hate to see a little girl cry," said Stern. "You already lost your parents and it's sad if you lost your sister."

"You touch her—you lay a finger on her, I will cut your head off!"

"You might wanna calm down, Ethan. Remember I have your sister."

"Stern, don't hurt her! You want me then take me. Not her! Just kill me dammit!"

"That's not what I want, Ethan. I want the Lucifractor back."

"How do you know I have it?"

"I was there when you found it, remember?"

A month after the Lucifractor event, Ethan returned to the building it took place. There he found it—the Lucifractor. He took and hid it from everybody.

"What's the deal?" asked Ethan.

"You come to the Rockford Aviation building and bring me the Lucifractor. No friends, no weapons, no tricks. If all goes as planned, I'll let your sister go."

"You swear?"

"I don't wanna kill a little girl, Ethan. I just want my precious gem back."

"I don't care what you want or what you're going to do with it. You have my sister and you better give her back when I give you the Lucifractor. I will find you…and I will kill you."

"See you soon…Slayer Boy." He hung up.


	15. Team V to the Rescue

Ethan tossed the phone to the couch. He turned to his friends. "He has Jane," he murmured.

"What now?" asked Jason.

"I have the Lucifractor. Stern wants it and he'll give Jane back if I give him the Lucifractor."

"No, you can't!" exclaimed Jesse.

"He has my sister! I don't give a damn about that bastard or the Lucifractor! I'm gonna go get Jane."

"We need all of the weapons—" Sarah said.

"You guys can't come with me."

"What? No, I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"Sarah, he said no weapons or any of y'all with me."

"He might be tricking you."

"I need to get Jane. You're not coming with me!"

"We have a lot to loose, Ethan! He wants to hurt me then he hurts you. He want to hurt you, he hurt Jane and me. He hurts Benny by hurting Grandma and Jason."

"Stern can't hurt me," interrupted Jesse. "I have no one. Hurting someone I love is more painful than a stake to my heart. We're gonna help you, Ethan."

"How?"

"I got a plan."

* * *

Jane was tied up to a chair with two guards beside her. Stern walked over and leaned down to her.

"Hello, Jane," he grinned.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Stern. You know why you're here?"

"You wanna kill me, don't you?"

"Of course not, my dear. It's just that…your powers are so valuable."

"They're mine. Not yours."

"Jane, I didn't kill your parents."

"You did!"

"Jane…I just want to tell you that. You may go home now. Just close your eyes."

Her eyes closed for a brief moment. She opened them and she was still there. Stern and his guard were nowhere insight.

"Jane?" said a familiar voice. Jane turned around and saw the person.

"Mom?" She gasped.

"It's me, honey. I missed you so much."

It was too good to be true. Jane ran over and hugged her mother. Once she pulled away, Jane whimpered, "Let's get out of here, Mom."

"No, no, sweetie. We have to stop them."

"Stop who?"

"Daddy and I died…because of the vampires."

"Vampires? What are you talking about?"

"Vampires killed us, Jane. You actually trusted them."

"Sarah is a vampire. S-She would never hurt anyone."

"How do you know? All vampires have urges…urges to kill."

"Not Rory nor Erica."

"Jane, it's in them. It's in their nature to kill. We, as humans, are their food source. They're animals. You can't stop them and you can't escape. It's kill or be killed."

"Is that why we are slayers?"

"Your father hunted vampires, your brother does, and you will soon."

"I can't kill anyone, Mom."

"Yes, you can. It's in your blood, Jane. Vampires feed on us to live. How can they even live? They have no blood, no souls, no heart beats. You were born to slay vampires. It is your destiny to destroy every vampire."

"Every vampire?"

"They killed us, Jane. Do you want revenge?"

"I think so."

"You can, you will. Just come with me, Jane."

* * *

Ethan was walking towards the Aviation building alone. He said aloud, "Stern, I'm here! I got what you want."

Stern and his bodyguards walked out of the building. They quickly checked Ethan for any weapons, which he did not have.

"Here it is." Ethan handed it to Stern. "Happy now? Now where's my sister?"

"Sorry, Ethan. Jane is part of my plan."

"What?! What are you doing to my sister?!" The guards held him back.

"The Lucifractor kills vampires, but it needs a seer in the process. Here's what is gonna happen. I will place this inside of my machine, Cerebro and have Jane put on the helmet. With his telepathy and other mind powers she inherited from you, she will kill all of the vampires in the world, including your pathetic team of vampire friends."

"What will happen to Jane?"

"Well…she won't make it to see what happens afterwards."

"You son of a bitch!" Before Ethan could attack Stern, one of the guards hit Ethan in the stomach. Ethan fell to the ground in pain.

"I'm gonna make sure she does it worldwide."

"She won't do it!"

"Not if I have your mother make her."

"How dare you trick her?"

"Everyone falls for my illusions. Now if you excuse me…I have a little visit with Jane."

"You rat bastard! I'll get you for this!"

Stern walked back into the building and left his guards outside with Ethan.

"Two of y'all and one of me," said Ethan. "I like those odds."

He swung his arms at one of them and kicked the other one in the face. One of them charged towards Ethan, but he gripped the guard's neck and snapped it.

"The coast is clear, guys," he said aloud.

Rory, Jesse, Jason, Sarah, Erica, and Benny emerged from the dark woods. Each of them had a weapon in their hands. Benny handed him his father's crossbow.

"Nice work, E," said Rory. "What's Stern's plan?"

"He's gonna have Jane telepathically destroy every vampire with the Lucifractor."

"Every vampire?" asked Jason. "How?"

"Some machine called Cerebro will allow her to."

"We have to stop them." said Jesse. "Come on!"

"Sarah, if anything happens—" Ethan said.

She stopped him by kissing him. They both kissed quickly but passionately. Sarah pulled away and breathed, "I love you. I loved you since the day I met you. I was just too stupid to realize it."

"You're a vampire and I'm the vampire slayer. You know we're supposed to be enemies."

"I don't care. Nothing can't break us apart. Not even death itself."

"I love you, Sarah Fox. I love you until the day your heart beats again."

"So…forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

Her mother led her inside of the machin called Cerebro. Jane sat in the seat.

"Jane, you know what you're doing," asked her mother.

"Yes, I'm not as powerful as Ethan, but I can do it." She answered.

"Okay, sweetheart. Just relax."

Stern as Samantha placed the helmet onto Jane's little head. He also inserted the Lucifractor into the helmet.

"I want to concentrate, Jane. Think of how angry you are about vampires. They want us dead. We are nothing but their source of food. You are capable of more than you could ever imagine."

"Am I?"

"Of course. You are the only one. You are…our last hope for survival." In the moment of silence, Jane's eyes turned white.


	16. Legends Never Die

When they all got in, a crowd of Stern's guards were there.

"Let's take these dickless freaks down," said Erica.

"For Jane!" yelled Sarah.

All of them charged towards one another. Benny and Jason blasted their magical powers at each of them and made the guards disappear. Rory savagely knocked out every guard that came towards him. Jesse easily snapped the necks and broke the spines of all of them. Erica showed no mercy and bit her fangs into each and every one of them. Sarah attacked her opponents with the forms of martial arts and still killed them. Ethan aimed and shot at their chest with his crossbow.

None of them wanted to actually kill anybody, but what choice did they have? They fought for one person only: Jane. She was just a little girl who once had a normal life. Now Jane must live the life of the supernatural. No innocent child deserves this life, not even Jane.

After Ethan shot his last victim, he panted, "I know where Jane is. I can feel it."

Before Ethan could go get his sister, Jesse let out a shriek of agony.

"Jesse, are you—" Erica started screaming as well along with Rory and Sarah. All of them felt sharp pains in their minds and fell to the ground.

"Sarah!" shouted Ethan.

"Just go!" Sarah screamed.

Ethan quickly ran up to the room where Jane was. He loaded up his crossbow with an arrow. Once he kicked the door down, he held up his bow at Stern, who was in front of Jane.

"Get the hell away from her!" Ethan yelled.

Jane sat there in silence with the helmet on her head and wouldn't move. Stern viciously laughed, "You caught me. What are you going to do now?"

"Kill you and save the world. Like I always do."

"Killing me won't save your friends or your sister. Jane can't control her powers, remember? So she can't stop this."

"Jane, listen to me. It's me Ethan. Don't do this."

"She's not gonna listen to you."

"Not all vampires are bad. Think about what you're doing. This isn't you! You're going to kill Erica, and Rory, and even Sarah!" Jane was still in her zombia phase. "I know you think this will make you feel better, but it won't. This isn't gonna bring Mom and Dad back. Don't let it control you, Jane."

"You fool! No one can stop me!"

"I killed you once, you son of a bitch. I can do again!" Ethan released the arrow and it shot at Stern.

But it stopped and froze in the air in front of Stern. The evil sorcerer laughed and disintegrated it in thin air.

Before Ethan could grab another arrow, Stern charged towards him and tackled him to the ground. Ethan's crossbow and arrows fell out of his hands once he collapsed to the ground.

Stern created a dagger in his palms and tried to stab at Ethan. He quickly grabbed hold on Stern's wrist and tried to push it away from his face. Ethan finally pushed it off and slammed his forehead against Stern's. The slayer kicked him off and stood up. He was in so much pain that he could barely stand up.

Stern then kicked him against the wall. Ethan slid down to the ground and spat out a drip of blood. The evil sorcerer walked over and stabbed his dagger into Ethan's thigh.

Ethan screamed to the top of his lungs. Stern yelled, "You think you're still hot shit!"

He yanked out the bloody dagger and stabbed it into his thigh again. Moments later, Stern took it out again and stabbed into his hand. Ethan screamed more as he twisted the dagger in his hand.

"You may be the Chosen One, but you can't kill me again!" growled Stern.

"But I can." said a voice.

Before Stern had time to see who it was, an arrow went right through his chest. He instantly drops to the floor dead.

Ethan looked up and found his little sister with the crossbow in her hands. Jane dropped it to the floor next to Stern's deceased body.

"Jane!" said Ethan as he weakly yanked his sister into his arms.

His sister began to cry as she hugged her brother. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. He tricked me."

"I don't care about him."

"You came to get me?"

"Jane, of course I came to get you. You're my sister and I love you."

"I love you too."

The screamings of Sarah frightened them both. Ethan said, "It's still on."

"What do we do?" asked Jane.

Ethan thought for a moment. Jane can no longer do it. Only a seer can work Cerebro.

"I know what to do. Jane, I love you. I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He kissed her forehead and ran to the chair. Ethan carefully placed the helmet on his head.

"No, Ethan!" Jane screamed.

It was too late. Ethan's eyes turned white and Cerebro started to work. His mind worked as fast as it could go. Ethan thought carefully about his friends. He didn't want anything to happen to them.

Cerebro was starting to malfunction. Sparks flew of the machine and everything was breaking. Jane stood there terrorized looking at her brother. Ethan was screaming in pain and Jane was crying.

Ethan wasn't just any ordinary hero. He was the Slayer, the Chosen One. Ethan risked his life for the ones he loves and would do anything to keep them safe. Having a pure heart, he's willing to sacrifice himself.

Finally, Ethan looked at Jane as he uncontrollably shook. Jane cried out, "NO!"

Before anything else could happen, time suddenly froze. Jane looked around and saw only one thing that moved. Ethan turned to her and said, "Don't cry. I'll be back again…someday."

A flash of light blinded everything. Moments later, Sarah woke up with her friends next to her.

"Guys, we made it!" Sarah triumphantly cheered.

"Where's Ethan and Jane?" asked Erica.

They all ran up to Cerebro. All of them stopped. In the room, Jane stood there blocking Ethan from them.

"Jane?" asked Benny.

"The only reason we lived…was because of Ethan," she whimpered. "He did it, but it was too much for his heart to take."

Jane moved out of the way and revealed Ethan to them. He was still on the chair with the helmet on his head.

"No," gasped Benny. "No."

Sarah let out a heartbreaking scream and ran to Ethan's side. She yank the helmet off his head and cradled him in his arms.

"No, no, no, no!" cried Sarah.

Ethan wouldn't respond. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was no longer breathing.

Rory sighed with tears rolling down his cheeks as Erica embraced him. Benny dropped to his knees sobbing in agony. Jesse hugged Jane as she cried her eyes out,

"God, don't take him!" Sarah cried out. "Didn't you hear me? I said don't take him! Don't take him! Leave him! Please leave him with me! LEAVE HIM!"

Sarah cried with all of her might and held Ethan close to her. The last thing she could hear was his dying heartbeat.

* * *

The seven of them were dressed in black with raining pouring down on them. None of them cared if they got wet. It was a devastating day for each of them.

All of them read the gravestone in front of them:

_Ethan James Morgan  
February 7th 1997—April 27, 2014_

Ethan Morgan did something nobody would ever do. He died saving the world. It took all of his will and power to protect everybody. Not everyone knew him, but they should know that he died for all of us.

**To Be Continued**


	17. Heaven Waits For Him

Three months…three months since the death of Ethan, their dearest friend who sacrificed himself for the entire world. It broke all of their hearts seeing his body in the coffin. In the church, everybody was crying even Jesse, who showed his friendly side to Ethan.

Benny was the first to go up. "I remember when I first met Ethan. We were kindergarten and I had an accident in my pants in class. Everybody laughed at me and I started to cry. Ethan then saw what was happening and spilled water on his pants to make it look like he did too. The entire class laughed at the both of us…and that's when I found my best friend. When something bad happened to me, Ethan was always there. When I get myself in a sticky situation, he would help me through it. When I came out as being bisexual, Ethan was the first one to accept me. I didn't just loose a friend. I lost my brother." Benny sat back down with Jason holding onto his hand.

Rory got up and said, "What can I say? Ethan was one of my best friends and I can't believe he's gone. Why did he leave now? Sometimes I take Ethan for granted and never pay him back. He was one of the best people in the world. Ethan lost his parents and did his best to raise his sister. He doesn't deserve this."

Erica came up with watery eyes. "I never thought that I would be this upset about Ethan's death. I hate myself for being so mean to him…a-and I wish I could take it all back. Most of the time Ethan would make me feel stupid by correcting me on everything. I pretty miss that about him. There's nothing we have left of Ethan…except his voice in our heads."

Jane got up to speak. "I miss my brother and my parents. Why does everyone I love have to die? He was my brother and I miss him so much. Ethan tried to take care of me and…I'm selfish for taking advance of him. I just knew…I just knew I was gonna miss him when he's gone."

The last person to talk was Sarah. "Ethan wasn't just my boyfriend. He was my love, my person. I see him in the flowers, in the clouds, and in my dreams. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him. Ethan was special and he showed mercy. Right now he must looking down at us smiling. He's in the hands of God and…I will always love him."

The choir started the song.

_After the pain  
After the tears  
After the suffering  
For so many years_

_His eyes are closing  
He stops breathing  
He stops moving  
His heart stops beating_

_Cause Heaven waits for him  
He's in line at the gates  
As heaven waits_

_No more crying  
He won't be alone  
His father is there waiting  
For his only son to come home_

_I'm so sorry  
He has to leave you here  
But if you knew where he was going  
You wouldn't shed another tear_

_He's trading mortal  
For immortality  
Watch him spread his wings  
Dont cry for me  
Don't shed a tear_

_Just whatever you do try to make it here  
Oh glory to god  
Thank you father_

_Swing down chariot wont you let him ride  
He fought a good fight  
He found his favour  
Oh yes he finished the race  
He made it, he made it, yes he did  
We wear the sting of death_

_It's your father  
Thank you, Thank you...  
He's finally home_

* * *

Jason, Rory, Benny, and Erica sat in Benny's living room because Benny wanted them there.

"So what is it, Benny?" asked Rory

"Guys, I'm going to do something that is incredibly crazy."

"You impregnate a transvesite?" asked Erica.

"No, I'm not dating that," answered Benny.

"Sex is not even dating," added Jason.

"If it was like that, then Erica and—" Erica cut Rory off by punching him. "Geez!"

"Guys, ever since Ethan died, Sarah and Jane are going crazy. Sarah is drinking human blood instead of animal and Jane is killing every vampire she's seen."

"Could you blame them?" said Erica. "Things haven't been the same at all."

"That's why I'm gonna resurrect Ethan."

All of them looked at Benny. Jason finally said, "Honey, did the oxygen reach your brain?"

"I'm serious."

"Benny, you cannot resurrect Ethan." said Erica. "That's just crazy!"

"There's a spell that will resurrect people. I can do it."

"You are dealing with the matter between life and death. Think about what you're doing."

"Air, it can work."

"Benny, listen to me," said Jason. "Take it from me. What if you do do this? What if it's not Ethan? It could some demon disguised as Ethan trying to kill us."

"I can't believe you don't trust me."

"It's magic, Benny. Not all magic is good. You're gonna be messing with death itself."

"I miss him, Jason. Ethan was my best friend, my brother. You realized he died for all of us and we have to bring him back. Ethan is the only reason why we all came together. I can't move on anymore."

"What about Sarah and Jane?"

"They need him. You've seen what's happening to them. They can't live one more day without Ethan. Are y'all with me or not?"

The four of them were walking in the cemetery. It was late at night with the full moon shining from above.

"Is this gonna work?" asked Erica.

"I bet my life on it." said Benny.

Finally, they came across the gravestone that read:

_Ethan James Morgan  
February 7th 1997—April 27, 2014_

"We shouldn't mess with death," commented Jason. "You have no idea what the results of this will be."

"Jase, I can do this." Benny clung his boyfriend's shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Magic is my power. If anything happens, they have to go through me before I let them touch you."

Benny sat on the down and crossed his legs. He took a deep breath and began the spell.

"Once more I hear the everlasting sea  
Breathing beneath the mountain's fragrant breast,  
Come unto Me, come unto Me,  
And I will give you rest.

"We have destroyed the Temple and in three days  
He hath rebuilt it - all things are made new:  
And hark what wild throats pour His praise  
Beneath the boundless blue.

"We plucked down all His altars, cried aloud  
And gashed ourselves for little gods of clay!  
Yon floating cloud was but a cloud,  
The May no more than May.

"We plucked down all His altars, left not one  
Save where, perchance (and ah, the joy was fleet),  
We laid our garlands in the sun  
At the white Sea-born's feet.

"We plucked down all His altars, not to make  
The small praise greater, but the great praise less,  
We sealed all fountains where the soul could slake  
Its thirst and weariness.

"Love" was too small, too human to be found  
In that transcendent source whence love was  
born:  
We talked of "forces": heaven was crowned  
With philosophic thorn.

"Your God is in your image," we cried, but O,  
'Twas only man's own deepest heart ye gave,  
Knowing that He transcended all ye know,  
While - we dug His grave.

"Denied Him even the crown on our own brow,  
E'en these poor symbols of His loftier reign,  
Levelled His Temple with the dust, and now  
He is risen, He is risen again,

"Risen, like this resurrection of the year,  
This grand ascension of the choral spring,  
Which those harp-crowded heavens bend to hear  
And meet upon the wing.

"He is dead," we cried, and even amid that gloom  
The wintry veil was rent! The new-born day  
Showed us the Angel seated in the tomb  
And the stone rolled away.

"It is the hour! We challenge heaven above  
Now, to deny our slight ephemeral breath  
Joy, anguish, and that everlasting love  
Which triumphs over death."

Lightning strikes over the stone and dark red clouds rolled in. The wind becomes strong and Benny looks up to the sky.

"Life!" He screams. "Life, do you hear me?! Give Ethan back his life! GIVE HIM LIFE!"

Moments later, the lightning stops and the clouds move away. Benny looks at the grave waiting for something to happen. But nothing happened.

"He's gone," mumbled Benny. "He's just…gone."

"I'm sorry, B," said Rory. "We have to move on."

All of them got up and left in silence. Once they were all gone, a hand shot out of the ground reaching for dear life.


	18. What Happened to Ethan?

**I know this was a scene from the Heat. I just wanted to see a different side of Ethan like this.**

* * *

**Three years later; Boston, Massachusetts**

Outside of a neighborhood in Boston, a KIA car pulled up next to a group of girls. Across the street was a black dodge with a familiar person in there. It was him: Ethan! Alive and well. He was dressed in dark clothes with black gloves, a black beanie, combat boots, and a grey hood jacket. There was one question: What was he doing in Boston?

"Stone, Captian wants to know when you're coming in." said a lady on his walkie-talkie.

He answered back, "Yeah, tell him I'll be there sharply at…go-fuck-yourself o'clock. Okay? If there's not that much traffic."

Ethan got out of the car and walked towards the man in the car paying the prostitutes.

"That's expensive," said the man. "You want a hundred?"

"No, baby, I don't want that," said the prostitute.

Ethan interrupted, "Hey, what's going on?"

"I don't want any drugs, man," answered the man.

"No, I'm not a drug dealer. You trying to get a deal on one of my girls here?"

"Are you her pimp?"

"No, just a friend of hers."

The man turned around. "I think this is between me and her."

"Let me see if this helps." Ethan reveals a badge to the man.

"Oh, shit." mumbled the man. He starts chuckling. "You know? It's funny thy I didn't buy drugs from you."

"That would've been so hilarious." Ethan fake laughed. There was something he noticed about the man. "You married, aren't you?"

"How do you know?"

"I see your ring. What's your wife's name?"

"Her name is Kristy." The man sighed.

"You got any kids?"

"Yep, my wife just had my second daughter."

"Hey, can I borrow your phone? My battery is dying."

"Why you borrow my phone?"

"Because I asked you for it. Just give me your phone and shut up." The man handed him his phone. Ethan started calling someone on his phone.

"Hello?" A lady answered.

"Hi, is this Kristy?" Ethan asked.

The man gasped and tried to take the phone from Ethan's hand. Ethan hissed, "Don't!" He squeezed the man's hand and the man screeched in pain.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled. "Spock?!"

"This is Officer Jack Stone," Ethan said to Kristy. "I'm here with your husband."

"Oh, my god! Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"No, he has not been in an accident. I just found him here with a prostitute."

"Oh, my god! Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry, Kristy."

"He's lying," screamed the man. "Kristy, he's lying!"

"What was that?" asked Kristy.

"That's him. He's crying because I'm breaking his fucking hand."

"Can you break it harder?"

"Oh, sure." Ethan snapped the man's hand more. "That's for you, Kristy. If I were you, I would burn his shit tonight. You're welcome."

Ethan tossed the phone in the car. "Yep, come on."

He cuffed the man and took him into his car. Ethan drove a block to a group of men leaning against the fence.

The unfamiliar Ethan pulled up in front of them and shouted, "Hey, it's Ramaro! My favorite dumbass! Look I got one of your customers."

"Man, I don't know what you're talking about," answered one of them. "I just stand on this corner and do my sudukis."

"First of all, it's suduko, dumbass. You're in the middle of a street full of prostitutes!"

"Stone, dude, why do you always have to come and see me? You racist?"

"Don't play that racist bullshit with me! Seven out of ten women I fuck are black. The rest of them are Hispanic and Chinese!"

"Look, man. You need to take a vacation and chill. Go get your mojo back. Just relax." He put a cigarette in his mouth.

"What's that?" He pointed to his cigarette.

Ramaro started running. Ethan started his car and chased him with his car.

The man in the back screamed, "He's crazy!"

Finally, in a grassy area with a fence, Ramaro started slowing down and heading towards the fence. "I got him," exclaimed Ethan. He jumped out of the car and charged towards Ramaro.

Ramaro was on top of the fence and Ethan yanked him by the leg. "You're crushing my balls, man!" yelled Ramaro.

"I hope they fuckin' rupture!"

For a moment of struggle, both of them fell on the concrete on the other side. Ramaro got up and started limping away from him.

"Stop moving!" yelled Ethan as he limped towards him. He yanked his jacket off and threw it at him.

"What's your problem?!"

"You, you piece of shit!"

Ramaro was pushing all the fruit from the fruit stand behind to stop Ethan. Finally, Ethan lifted a watermelon and threw it at his back.

The frightened Ramaro fell to the ground allowing Ethan to cuff him. "What the fuck you throw at me?"

"A watermelon."

"Watermelon? Oh, hell! I told you you was racist."

"If I hit you with my car, I would be even more racist. Now get up!"

* * *

**You're probably wondering what happened to Ethan. Let me, as the narrator, explain the situation. Benny resurrect the body of Ethan not the spirit of Ethan. This Ethan came out of the grave as body with no memory of who he is. This Ethan became a wandering traveler trying to remember his life. He traveled to Boston under the identity of Jack Stone, a crazy, aggressive police officer. So what's going on the Scooby Gang back in Whitechapel? Are they aware that Ethan's alive? Ethan's resurrection may not be their only problem.**


	19. He Came Back…Again

At a gas station miles from Boston, a man behind the register noticed a gorgeous girl looking for something on the ground in front of her car. The man walked outside and said aloud, "Excuse me, ma'am. Are you looking for something?"

"My ring," she gasped. It was her: Sarah. "I can't find my ring! My grandmother left me that ring! I have to go to New York now."

"It's okay. How about…I look for it?"

"Will you? I might come back in a few days when you find it."

"Oh, okay."

"Thank you!" Sarah gives him a hug and the man smiles. She runs to her car and drives off.

Half an hour passes, the man spots a girl picking something off the concrete, which happens to be a ring.

"Hey, girl!" The man exclaimed. He ran outside to stop her. "T-That's my ring."

"Really?" asked the blonde. "How come it was out here?"

"Someone was looking for that. I was gonna return it to them."

"Fine. I want something in return."

"Like what?"

"Money?"

The man bit his lip and finally gave in. "Fine! Come on."

He started to gather money from the cash register. She tapped her foot and waited for him to give her the money.

"There you go," he said. "That is two thousand and seven dollars."

"Good, good. Here you go." She tossed him the ring and left with the money.

The blonde girl walked out of the store and got into a car. In the driver seat, it was Sarah.

"How much?" asked Sarah.

"Twenty-seven hundred," answered the girl.

"Nice job, Jane."

Since the death of Ethan, Sarah and Jane had trouble moving on. For Sarah, Ethan was the love of her life and the only man for her. For Jane, he was the last of her family and became the Slayer. Both of them couldn't stay in Whitechapel any longer so they took off. This is what they do for a living tricking people out of their money. Sarah was still seventeen and Jane was now fifteen with her newly enhanced slayer an seer powers.

"Sarah?" said Jane.

"Yeah?"

"Are we ever gonna go back to Whitechapel?"

"Maybe someday."

"Benny told me that three months after the funeral…he tried to resurrect Ethan."

"Jane…"

"It didn't work. How come it didn't work?"

"Jane, he tried to resurrect Ethan. You can't do that. You can't mess with death. If you do, it has consequences."

"Why?"

"It's death. All souls move on and they could resurrect demons into the bodies."

"I miss him."

"I miss him too, Jane."

Suddenly, Jane felt a sharp pain from his head. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I have a headache. It usually happens when—"

A black dodge collided into the side of their car. Sarah slammed on the brakes and stopped the car. "Jane, you alright?"

"I think so," she answered.

Sarah and Jane got out of the car. A familiar voice said to them, "Hey, you two alright? I'm sorry about that."

They looked at the man and froze in place. Both of them looked at him. He was a bit older with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. It was too good to be true. It was him: Ethan.

"Oh, my god," mumbled Jane.

"Ethan," breathed Sarah.

Jack Stone had a confused look on his face. "Ethan? Who's Ethan?"

Sarah and Jane looked at each other. Jane said, "We're talking about to you, Ethan. Don't act like you don't know us."

"Ma'am, I'm Jack Stone. I'm a police officer."

"Jack Stone?" said Sarah. "Do you not remember us?"

"I have no idea who you are."

"It's me Jane, your sister." Jane explained to him. "This is Sarah, your girlfriend."

Jack/Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend? I just fuck a lot of women. I'm not that type of guy although you're really hot."

"How are you here? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Dead? I'm pretty alive, Americano."

"Sarah, Benny's spell really worked!" exclaimed Jane. "Ethan's back!"

"Jane, he's not entirely back. Ethan doesn't even know who he is."

"We need to get him to Grandma."

"Grandma? What is the fuck is this? Red Riding Hood?"

"Stone, come with us." said Sarah.

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

Sarah did what she had to do and punched him. Jack/Ethan fell unconscious to the ground and Jane gasps, "Sarah!"

"It was hard but I had to do it. Come on. Let's get him to Whitechapel."

* * *

Benny and Jason were in their apartment with their spell books. Jason sighed, "Benny, I found another resurrection spell."

"Jase, I tried," mumbled Benny. "And I failed. I was just going crazy."

"You miss him, honey. I bet _we_ can bring him back."

"We? You were totally against this and now you're with me."

"Magic is more powerful with two forces of it. We can do it."

"What if—"

"I doubt anything like that would happen. We can just try."

"We can. Come on."

Both of the spellmaster a crossed their legs and held hands. They began their spell.

_Thy soul shall find itself alone  
'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone;  
Not one, of all the crowd, to pry  
Into thine hour of secrecy._

_Be silent in that solitude,  
Which is not loneliness- for then  
The spirits of the dead, who stood  
In life before thee, are again  
In death around thee, and their will  
Shall overshadow thee; be still._

_The night, though clear, shall frown,  
And the stars shall not look down  
From their high thrones in the Heaven  
With light like hope to mortals given,  
But their red orbs, without beam,  
To thy weariness shall seem  
As a burning and a fever  
Which would cling to thee for ever._

_Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish,  
Now are visions ne'er to vanish;  
From thy spirit shall they pass  
No more, like dew-drop from the grass._

_The breeze, the breath of God, is still,  
And the mist upon the hill  
Shadowy, shadowy, yet unbroken,  
Is a symbol and a token.  
How it hangs upon the trees,  
A mystery of mysteries!_

* * *

In the Whitechapel cementary, a red cloud blasted lightning upon the gravestone of Ethan Morgan. Once it stopped, a mysterious shadow morphed out of the ground.

The shadow began changing into a human form. He looked familiar and so real. He was Ethan!


	20. Coming Home

**First of all, really? That's all you review, funkybananas47? Secondly, benny and Jason's couple name can be Janny. Thank you for the reviews. I hope y'all enjoy what's gonna happen next.**

* * *

Jack/Ethan's eyes fluttered a he awoken to the sound of music from the radio. He was in the back of Jane and Sarah's car.

"You kidnapped me?" He asked.

"Pretty much," chuckled Jane.

"I hope y'all know that I have the right to arrest you."

"FYI, we are in Canada, which is not Boston. You have no jurisdiction here, Dirty Harry."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Sarah blurted out. "Where did you come from?"

"It's hard to explain."

"We will believe you because in a minute, you're not gonna believe what we're gonna say."

"I woke up in a coffin. For some reason, I was able to punch through it and crawl through the dirt. I came out of there and I was in a cementary. It was three years ago and I came here."

"Your name is Ethan Morgan. You're a nerd and you're very special."

"Like mentally?"

"No, you possess powers that nobody else has."

"Powers? Do I turn into the Incredibel Hulk or something?"

"This Ethan is stupid," remarked Jane.

"Who you callin' stupid, Blondie?"

"Don't call me that! You never call me that, Ethan!"

"Stop calling me Ethan!"

"That's who you are."

"How do you know? I don't even know who I am."

"You are! For some reason, you just can't remember!"

"Cut it out!" Sarah burst out. "Jack, I'm a vampire."

"Vampire? What is this? Dusk?"

Moments later, Sarah slammed on the brakes and turned back to hiss at Jack. Jack frightened sat there frozen with no fear.

"You are a vampire," he said. "Are you one too?"

"No," answered Jane. "I'm the Slayer."

"Slayer?"

"Vampire Slayer. You were the slayer too."

"Jane, technically, he's still the Slayer," Sarah reminded her.

"What? I thought I'm the slayer."

"You are. When a slayer dies, they die a slayer. No one knows about two slayers."

"Two slayers?" Jack interrupted. "What the fuck?"

"Just shut up 'til we get to Whitechapel." commanded Sarah.

"Sure thing…Sweetheart." He grinned.

As Sarah drove, Jane said in Sarah's mind, _You alright, Sar?_

_No_, Sarah replied back.

_I know what you're thinking._

_Don't read my thoughts._

_It is Ethan. I just know it._

_How you do know?_

_Can't you see? It's him! His face, his eyes, his pale skin! I know he's a bit older, but I know it's Ethan._

_That's not the only thing I'm worried about._

_You still love him, don't you?_

_He said he love me until my heart beats again, which is impossible. The worse part is how can I still be in love with him…when he doesn't even know who I am. This guy may not even be in love with me and I'm still in love with him._

_We're gonna help him, Sarah. I know it's him. Although Ethan's a badass now, I want the old Ethan back._

_Me too. Because that's the one I fell in love with._

* * *

"Why did you try to resurrect again?" demanded Erica.

"We weren't thinking straight," answered Benny.

Erica, Rory, Benny, and Jason were in Benny and Jason's apartment discussing the resurrection.

"Didn't raising the dead puppy teach you anything, B?" asked Rory. "Plus, of course you don't think straight. You're bi!"

"It was a true, meaningful spell." He explained. "He might have come back and we don't know it."

"I don't give a fuck," shrieked Erica. "That's like proposing marriage during sex! That's how crazy it is."

"Hey, I said I—" Erica punched Rory again to make him shut up. "Ouch! Well sorry!"

"We were doing it for Sarah and Jane." explained Jason.

"They're not even here." said Erica.

"Why do you think they left? Because of Ethan! He's the one who could help them move on."

"Yeah, from Ethan himself!"

"Death will not do anything! He's Death! What's he gonna do?"

Benny's phone started ringing. "Hello?" He answered.

"Benny, you did it," said Jane.

"Did what? Jane, where are you and Sarah?"

"We're coming back to Whitechapel. We are bringing someone."

"Who?"

"Ethan."

Benny's heart dropped into his stomach. Rory, Jason, and Erica looked at him,

"Jane." He choked.

"You resurrected him. We found him in Boston. But we have one problem."

"What? Is there something wrong with him?"

"He doesn't know who he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Ethan doesn't know who he or any of us is. It's like he came back but not his memory."

"So is he different?"

"He's now Jack Stone, a pretty badass police officer."

"Where are y'all?"

"Thirty miles out of Whitechapel."

"Okay, bring him here."

"Benny, you think you can do anything?"

"Hey, I brought him back on this Earth. Now I'm gonna bring Ethan back even if it kills me."

"Thanks, Benny. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up. Benny turns to Jason, Erica, and Rory. "They found him."

"Who?" asked Rory.

"Jane and Sarah found Ethan. He's alive."

"Really?" Erica smiled.

"But he's not entirely back."

"If he came back as a centuar, I'm the first to ride him," exclaimed Rory.

"Not like that. Guys, Ethan is not Ethan. He lost his memory."

"Memory?" murmured Jason. "Now I know what we did. We resurrected Ethan's body but not his mind and memory."

"Exactly."

"What do we do?" asked Erica.

"We need to figure out spells that will bring back the real Ethan."

Out of the blue, the front door breaks down by a mysterious stranger with a black hood.

"Hey!" yelled Rory as he charged towards the person.

The stranger stopped him by gripping his throat and tossing him at Erica.

Benny blasted a green lightning strike at him, but failed. The stranger blocked the lighting with his palm. In his other hand was a gun…aiming at Benny. He closed his eyes and waited for death to take him.

A gunshot goes off.


	21. Filius Mortis Est

"So, Babe—" Jack started off.

Sarah cut him off. "Don't call me that."

"Well you're supposed to be my girlfriend, right?"

"No, you're not. I belong to Ethan."

"I thought I was Ethan."

"You're not the Ethan I love."

"Could you maybe tell me about my life and family?"

Sarah took a left and let out a sigh. "Your best friend's name is Benny Weir. He's been your best friend since you were six."

"Is he a vampire too?"

"No, he's a spellmaster?"

"A what?"

"Like a wizard."

"Is there any other wizards?"

"There's Benny's boyfriend, Jason."

"Whoa! My best friend is gay?"

"He's not gay. He's bi. His boyfriend is gay."

"Wait. Benny hasn't hit on me or anything, right?"

"Of course not! Benny likes gay boys, not straight guys."

"Just to make sure."

"There's Benny's grandma. She's an earth priestess."

"A what?"

"She's like a witch except she's good."

"What about other vampires?"

"There's our other best friends, Erica and Rory."

"What about my parents?"

Jane bit her lip once he said that. "Our parents died."

"Died?"

"They were murdered."

"Oh, I-I didn't know."

Sarah's phone started ringing. "Jane, answer it."

Jane picked up her phone and answered it. "Hello? What?! Oh, my god. Erica, what happened? Uh-huh. We just got into town. We'll be there as soon as possible." She hung up the phone.

"What's going on, Jane?" asked Sarah.

"They're at the hospital. Jason got shot in the chest three times."

"Oh, shit. Is he alright?!"

"They wouldn't let Erica or Rory in. Benny is in there with him."

"Did Erica say what happened?"

"They were at their apartment. Some black hood broke in and shot at them."

"Stern!"

"No, it's not him. He's dead."

"How do you know?"

"Sarah, I killed him! I shot an arrow through his chest. He's dead!"

"Then, who else?"

Jack interrupted, "Do y'all deal with this everyday?"

"Not like this," answered Sarah.

"Is someone trying to kill you?"

"Yep. This is how our lives of the supernatural normally are."

The three of them headed over to the hospital and got out of the car. They walked into the waiting room where Rory and Erica were.

"Rory, Air," said Sarah. The vampires stood up and looked at Ethan/Jack.

"Holy shit," mumbled Rory.

"I always knew you would come back," Erica said to Ethan.

"Wait, who are y'all?" asked Jack/Ethan.

"This is Erica and Rory," Jane introduced them.

"Fuck, you're hot." smiled Jack/Ethan.

"Hey, back off, Gangsta Boy!" Rory exclaimed.

"Is he serious?" asked Erica.

"Erica, he's not the same Ethan," Sarah reminded her.

"I could tell. He looks like the nerd version of Eminem from 8 Mile."

"Look who's talking, Hannah Montana. I bet you masturbate in front of your cats."

"Damn. He can't be Ethan. The real Ethan calls me names but not in that way."

"What happened to you?" Rory asked him. "You used to be so…non-mean. What are you? A drug-dealer? Did Sarah and Jane find you when you were getting arrested?" Jack/Ethan revealed his badge to him. "Oh, shit!"

"I'm a detective, Macaulay Culkin. Sorry if I dress like a thug."

The doctor came out of the room. Sarah stopped him, "Excuse me? Is Jason Ripley okay?"

"He's fine. He's in room B9."

All of them walked into Jason's room. He was asleep on his bed with a tube under his nose. Next to him was Benny, who was crying as he held his boyfriend's hand.

"B, how is he?" asked Jane.

"He's in…an induced coma," whimpered Benny. "They don't know when…or even if he's gonna make it. He got shot in his right lung. Someone tried to shoot me…but Jason jumped in front of me and took it."

"I'm sorry, man," said Jack/Ethan.

Benny looked up at him. "You're back. My spell worked."

"Thanks for that. I don't know who I am, but thank for giving me another chance at life."

"It didn't. I just brought you back. I didn't bring Ethan back."

"Sorry but I'm all your ever gonna get, Benny."

"He's gonna be fine," murmured Sarah.

"I don't wanna loose him. He's my love, my life. I don't want any other…guy or girl. Jason is the only one for me. He's the…Cam to my Mitchell; the Jack Twist to my Ennis Del Mar; the Kurt to my Blaine. I'm never gonna be able to live without him."

"Who tried to kill you?" asked Jane.

"I don't know. I didn't see their face. When I find that person…I'm going to kill them."

"Benny, come on." said Erica. "We're gonna take you home."

"I don't want him here by himself," Benny mumbled.

"Ethan—I mean Jack and I will stay here," said Jane.

"Alright." He leaned over kissed Jason on the forehead. "I love you, Jase."

Erica, Rory, Benny, and Sarah left the room. Jane and Jack/Ethan stayed in the room.

"I never thought he would sacrifice himself for Benny," murmured Jack/Ethan.

"We're family. This was how you died."

"I died like this?"

"No, a sorcerer named Stern had this gem called the Lucifractor that could kill all vampires. He had me control it worldwide to kill all vampires. You and I stopped him. Eventually, you stopped the machine, but it killed you. You died saving the entire world."

"I sound amazing. This Ethan guy I used to be…I wish I were him."

"You are him."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not worth shit compared to this Ethan guy I used to be. I'm just an officer from Boston. Ethan is this…genius, powerful vampire hunter who died saving the entire world. How come I can't be that guy anymore?"

"You still are. We just need to figure it out together."

"Jane…I know I haven't exactly been a good big brother lately. I bet you grew up without me next to you. Suddenly, it's feels like…I know who I am near you. You're my only family and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Hey, don't get me worked up over this. I lost you once…I hate to loose again."

"I'm gonna go get something from the vending machine. You want anything?"

"I'm fine."

Jack/Ethan left the room for a moment. Jane sat next to Jason's bed sighing in sadness. She hated seeing Jason like this.

Four months after the funeral, Sarah got off of her animal blood diet and Jane nearly killed Sarah for trying to bite her. Jane ran over to Benny and Jason's apartment to stay away from Sarah. The two boys took care of her for an entire year and wouldn't let Sarah go near her until she was fully in control of her hunger.

Suddenly, at the door, there was a stranger with a black hood hiding the face. Jane got up and asked, "Hey, who are you? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember me…Jane?" Black Hood asked

"Stern?"

"No, I'm not that pathetic son of a bitch."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person you've been wanting to meet for a long time. I missed you so much."

"Get out of here."

"Don't make me angry, Jane."

"Get out!"

The stranger gripped Jane by the throat. Jane struggled to escape, but her oxygen was being cut off. Black Hood was so strong that he lifted Jane off of the ground.

Jack Stone walked in and pulled out his gun. "Boston P.D! Put her down now!"

Black Hood turned around and let go of Jane. He chuckled, "You can't do that."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

"If I die…so do you."

"What do you mean? Who are you? My father?"

"No, dumbass. I'm you." Black Hood took off his hood to reveal himself as the other Ethan.

Jack/Ethan gasped in horror looking at another Ethan. However, this Ethan was different by appearence. His eyes were pure red like a vampire with his veins showing through his skin and bruises under his eyes.

"No." gasped Jack/Ethan. "That's impossible!"

"I am Filius Mortis Est."

"I am never going to be able to figure out what the fuck you just. All I know is that it's not fuckin' English."

"I'm you, your mind, your memory. I'm the one they wanted back. Not you."

"Get out before I kill you!"

Before Jack/Ethan could shoot, the other Ethan disappeared leaving black smoke behind.

He ran to Jane's side to help her up. "Jane, you alright?"

"There was two of you."

"I know. He said his name was…Filius Mortis Est. You know what it is?"

"It's latin. Jason taught me latin."

"You know what it means?"

"Filius Mortis Est? Ethan…that's means Son of Death."


	22. Damian the Soul Keeper

"Filius Mortis Est?" said Benny.

"Son of Death." Jane translated. "Benny, why the hell is there another Ethan calling himself the Son of death."

"Ethan, when did you come out of that grave?" asked Benny.

"Three years ago."

Benny thought for a moment and came to realize it. "Oh, my god! I can't believe it."

"What?" demanded Sarah.

"When I resurrected Ethan three years ago, I brought this Ethan back as a body without Ethan's soul. Jason and I tried the resurrection again yesterday."

"What?!" shrieked Jane.

"We thought it would work this time. You see…resurrection is only allowed once. When you resurrect a second time, something bad happens." He took out a book and flip to a page. "Read this."

"Damian, also known as Filius Mortis Est, or Son of Death, is known to be the soul keeper of the Underworld. When a soul is resurrected, Damian allows them to return to earth only as bodies with no memory of their past lives. When the soul is resurrected again, Damian is said to go in the form of the body that is to be resurrected. Damian is a shapeshifting demon with powers of controlling life and death itself."

"So that guy who looks exactly like me…is the Devil's son?" Jack/Ethan's voice crack.

"Yes, he's Damian, the son of Death."

"Why is he doing this?" asked Jane.

"It's the way his father is. He has no soul and resurrection is the only way to go to earth. Not many people resurrect. That's why he wants to kill."

"What is he doing with my mind and memories?" asked Jack/Ethan.

"He's the soul keeper. He is able to keep your memory and ruin you with it."

"Well can he not look so damn evil?" asked Jane. "He has creepy-ass red eyes and veins popping out of his face."

"Wait." Sarah interrupted. "Benny, you said that he shot at Jason, right?"

"Yes."

"But you said he has powers controlling life and death. Why didn't he kill us like that?"

"Maybe…he's on earth," suggested Jack/Ethan. "Demons like him don't have that much power on earth."

"You're not even you and you figure it out faster than me." scoffed Jane.

"He's right." said Benny. "Damian has to get man-made weapons in order to kill."

"What does he want with me?" asked Jack/Ethan.

"He's a soul keeper. Damian is angry for messing with death. Maybe he's trying to take you back."

"So how do we destroy him?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" shrieked Sarah.

"Sarah, I don't know what to do! Jane, come with me to find out more about Damian." Benny and Jane left.

Sarah turned to Jack/Ethan. "There's another you out there killing people."

"I know. You wanna go get a drink?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. Rory and Erica are with Jason. He's safe. Jane is a slayer and Benny had magic. They're fine."

"Oh, alright."

Jack/Ethan and Sarah headed over to Thirsty's bar. It was full of some old people and not very attractive people.

The bartender gave them four shots of whiskey. Both of them took a shot.

"How come you took care of Jane?" asked Jack/Ethan.

"Because you wanted me to."

"Thanks for that. How did we meet?"

"I was your babysitter."

"Babysitter? How old were you?"

"Seventeen."

"How old was I?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen?!

"Actually, I was babysitting your sister. Your parents no longer trust you with your sister."

"That's fuckin' crazy!"

"You had a crush on me during that. I admit that you were my best friend. I even saved you by turning myself into a vampire."

"What?"

"I was a fledgling. I tried to become human again. My ex, Jesse made me a vampire and then bit you. I sucked the venom out of you which made me a full vampire."

"Why did you do that?"

"You fell to the ground screaming in pain. I cried and I didn't want you to become a fledgling."

"Sarah, I can't believe you did that."

"A year after that, you asked me out. I said yes. Our first date was terrible, but that didn't mean that it was our last date."

"I must've loved you a lot."

"Both of us risked our lives for each other."

"This life…sounds amazing. Everyday I tried figuring out who I am and what life did I have. Now I know. I wish I was still Ethan."

"I loved you, you know. You were the best person in the world. I have those moments when people looked at me…and I was either a sexy supermodel…a whiny bitch…or a monster. But when you look at me, I was wonderful."

"You're wonderful to me. You're gorgeous, but you got real guts. Sarah, you're the coolest person in the world."

"The funny thing is that…I'm scared that you're no longer in love with me since you can't even remember me. Even if you meet me again, I'm scared that you won't love me again."

"I'm not good with romance. So for now…I like you."

"Me too, Jack."

"Not Jack. I feel like…Ethan is my actual name."

"Okay…Ethan."

"Can we get six more shots?!"

Ethan and Sarah took so many shots that they were finally hungover. For a moment, they stared at each other's eyes.

They both leaned in and kissed. It took only a few seconds until they wrapped the arms around each other and slip their tongues into each other's mouths.

After a few minutes, Sarah and Ethan ran to Ethan's car and the magic happens.


	23. The Vow

The cold wind from the open window made Sarah's eyes open in tiredness. She woke up in the arms of her beloved Ethan in his Dodge. Sarah slowly got out of the car and got dressed.

She paced back and forth confused and scared. I don't know what to do, she thought. I can't love this Ethan. He doesn't even know me.

Her love for this Ethan suddenly transformed into the love she had for the first Ethan. Yet Sarah felt that she betrayed Ethan by falling in love with someone else. It was him but at the same time it wasn't.

"Sarah?" said a voice from behind her. Sarah turned around and saw him.

He wasn't Ethan. He was Damian. Damian looked just like Ethan but he looked evil. He had scary eyes that were the color of blood and veins showing through his skin. His skin was more pale and he was dressed similar to Jesse.

"It's you," murmured Sarah.

"I knew you wouldn't forget me. Tell to you the truth…you were always my favorite. None of them loved me as much as you do."

"I don't love you. You're not even Ethan."

"Yes, I am."

"Then, why the fuck do you look like that?"

"I didn't go to heaven. I went to hell. They made me like this, Sarah."

"You are not Ethan! You're Damian, the son of death, the soul keeper of hell!"

"Your name is Sarah Olivia Fox. When you were twelve years-old, your mother, Regina died of lung cancer. You never knew your father and you went from foster home to foster home. I know everything about you."

"No, you don't. You're not Ethan."

"I'm sorry for hurting Jason. I didn't mean to. I went crazy and…you really think that that guy is me."

"He is!"

"Sarah, he doesn't know you. I am me. I remember everything about me, you, us. We have a chance and you're just gonna waste it on some douchebag who doesn't even know his own name."

Tears began rolling down Sarah's eyes. "No."

"I love you…until the day your heart beats again."

Sarah couldn't resist it anymore. She bursts in tears falling into Damian's arms.

"No, Sarah!" Another voice screamed.

She turned back and saw the other Ethan. He stood there with his hands curling up into fists.

"Get the fuck away from her," growled Ethan.

"Sorry, Officer Stone," said Damian. "My girlfriend and I were just leaving."

"You move any sudden moves and I will kill you."

"You don't get it, do you? I'm Ethan."

"No, you're not."

"You don't even know who you are. I know who I am. I'm Ethan."

"Sarah, what are you doing?" asked Ethan. "He's not me. I'm me."

"I know." Her voice cracked.

"Why are you with him? What the fuck, Sarah? We spend the night together and you're hitting on Damian."

"He's right."

"About what?"

"I don't know you. You don't know me."

"I don't get it."

"Are you really Ethan? Are the one I fell in love with? He seems like the real Ethan to me!"

"No, Sarah. Don't do that. Please don't think that way."

"How else am I supposed to see it?"

"He's a soul keeper! He's the Son of Death! How could you possibly think that he is me?!"

"Because…"

"Because of what?!"

"Because he loved me the way you used to."

Ethan's heart shattered into broken pieces. "Why are you looking at him that way? It's starting to feel like you used to look at me that way. Like love at first sight."

"How? You don't remember looking at me that way. You don't even remember falling in love with me!"

"How do you know?!"

Sarah froze for a moment and looked back at Damian. "Let's go, Ethan."

Moments later, she was gone. Ethan furiously slammed his fists onto the car. For the first time in three years, he felt like he was important and that he meant something to someone. Sarah was the one who made him feel loved. Now she left him for that soul keeper.

"I just wish…I just wish that I could remember loving you the way I did before," he whispered to himself.

A flash of green smoke appeared next to them. Jane, Rory, Erica, and Benny appeared from the smoke.

"Guys, we have to hurry," said Benny.

"For what?" asked Ethan.

"We know what Damian is planning to do," said Jane. "He's going to find a vampire to resurrect demons from the dead."

"How?"

"He gets a vampire and sucks out their life by making them drink his blood. When he takes their immortality, then he resurrects his demons."

"Oh, my god. He has Sarah! He's going to use her."

"Where are they?" asked Rory.

"I don't know. We have to stop them."

"I know how," said Benny. "I'm going to open a portal to hell and it will send them back there. We just need a female to read it…which is Erica."

"What?! Benny, I can't read this crap!" shrieked Erica.

"I'll help you. We need to get to the church. Damian won't go near us like that." Benny snapped his fingers and we arrived in front of the local church.

"Erica, start reading!" yelled Jane.

"Benny, what is this?" asked Erica. "Chinese?"

"It's starts with bkao likojsu hirnakxy."

"The fuck?!"

Suddenly, the wind grew stronger. Damian was in the middle of the street. He flashed an evil grin. Next to him was two half-man, half-beast monsters with full armor holding Sarah.

"Sarah!" yelled Ethan.

"You might wanna stay back…Ethan," said Damian. "Unless you want her to die again."

"What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Power, death, immortality, for everyone to suffer."

"We're gonna stop you no matter what."

"Or what? The five of you don't stand a chance against us."

"Yeah, you and what army?" Jane interrupted.

From the shadows of darkness came dozens of beastly warriors were ready for action. Each of them were snarling and growling at them.

"Benny, load us up," commanded Ethan.

"Ftoper qedja gyebxo!"

Jane had bows and arrows, Rory had a samurai sword in his hand, and Ethan was loaded with guns all over him. Damian gazed at Ethan for a brief moment and threw his fist into the air. His army charged towards them.


	24. Beginning of the End

Ethan started firing at all the monsters while Rory slashed his sword at all of his opponents. Jane quickly took out an arrow and shot at them. One by one when they were injuried, they transformed into ash.

"Trohba phowicj…uh…" Erica tried to read.

"Dgunda!" exclaimed Benny.

"Dgunda! Sorry. What is that? Okaudj reendy…underwear?"

"Udewra!"

"This is bullshit!"

A beast had his hands at Jane's throat. Ethan saw what was happening and so he shot the monster. Rory couldn't help but stab at every beast that comes toward him.

"Erica, how's that spell coming?" shouted Ethan.

"Grria owyxn ycjaowks." Benny pronounced to Erica.

"Grria owyxn ycjaowks." Erica repeated.

"Metkauc olwduc aue iekand."

"Metkauc olwduc aue iekand."

"Noika qykxot hmdape."

"Noika qykxot hmdape."

"Pkunyf yeosla jcuem neeshfa."

"Pkunyf yeosla jcuem… neeshfa." For a moment, Erica and Benny froze. Then, they started looking around.

After Rory, Jane, and Ethan finished off the final beasts, they ran over to Erica and Benny.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"It didn't work," Erica answered.

"No! Really?!" Jane sarcastically remarked.

"Oh, shit!" gasped Benny. "In the book, it says that…a female virgin has to read the spell. You're not a virgin, Erica."

"I told you they'd find out sooner or later," Rory said to her. "Erica and I have had a sexual relationship for the past year and she's too ashamed to tell you guys."

"Holy shit!" said Benny.

"Why?" asked Ethan.

"Shut up. Shut up. All of you shut the fuck up!" growled Erica.

"Who cares?" yelled Jane. "Where are we gonna a virgin to read this stupid spell?!"

All of them tried to think. Suddenly, the four of them looked back at Jane. Jane notices them staring at her and she figures it out. "Me?!"

"Who else?!" Rory replied.

"If you had sex already, I swear to god I'm gonna find the guy who did it and beat the living shit out of him," Ethan warned Jane.

"I'm a virgin! Let's do the freakin' spell!"

"We need more time," Benny said. "Here take this." He handed Ethan a little bottle of holy water.

"I got it," said Ethan. He ran towards Damian, who has arm wrapped around Sarah's neck. In his hand was a little bottle of black liquid.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Ethan.

"My blood," answered Damian,

"That looks like shit from over here."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, sorry. You look like one of the fuckin' creepy vampires from Dusk."

"Oh, really. Tie one of thoses red ribbons on your head. You're look like fuckin' Rambo."

"And if you do the same, you're gonna fuckin' look like a teenage ninja turtle."

"Sorry about your girl, Ethan. She might not make it to see what happens to you in a minute."

Ethan gripped the bottle tightly. "Sarah, get the bottle!" She ducked from Damian and Ethan swung the bottle of holy water at him. Drops of the holy water splashes at Damian's face. He screams as it burns him for a moment.

"Ethan!" Sarah tossed the blood bottle to Ethan. Once he caught it, Damian, with a burnt face, immediately wraps his arms around Sarah. "Ethan!"

"Give it to me!" hissed Damian.

"Let her go or else I'll smash it!" yelled Ethan.

"Smash it and she dies!"

Ethan looks at Sarah for a moment. Those loving brown eyes made him wanna die for her. He couldn't risk Sarah or anyone else's life for this. There was only one thing left to do.

He put the bottle to his lips and gulped all of the blood down his throat.

"Ethan, no!" screamed Jane.

Finally, he was finished with it. Ethan threw it on the street. "You have no choice, you fucking piece of shit! Come and get me!"

"I will." He threw Sarah to the ground and charged towards Ethan.

"Lopet jeruowa uriwb." Benny pronounced to Jane.

"Lopet jeruowa uriwb." Jane repeated.

"Grria owyxn ycjaowks."

"Grria owyxn ycjaowks."

"Metkauc olwduc aue iekand."

"Metkauc olwduc aue iekand."

"Noika qykxot hmdape."

"Noika qykxot hmdape."

"Pkunyf yeosla jcuem neeshfa."

"Pkunyf yeosla jcuem… neeshfa!"

The ground began rumbling and the streets were creating cracks. In the middle of the streets, a sinkhole was forming into the ground. It was growing bigger and bigger. As it grew bigger, everything was being sucked into the hole. Cars, trees, rocks, and other objects were falling into the swirling fiery vortex of hell.

Rory, Benny, Erica, and Jane hung onto the steps of the church. Sarah and Ethan ran to a nearby tree and held on. They held on tightly as the vortex grew stronger.

"DIE!" A pair of arms grabbed onto Ethan, who lost grip of Sarah's arm. Ethan and Damian were sliding towards the portal.

"No!" Sarah cried out.

"Ethan!" screamed Jane.

"Guess what, Ethan?" snarled Damian. "If I go to hell, you're coming with me."

A sharp piece of glass slid near Ethan's hand and he snatched it. "Well guess what? This ain't hell. You're in my world now, bitch!"

Ethan stabbed the piece of glass into Damian's chest. He screamed and a white glowing released from Damian's forehead flew into Ethan's head.

When the glowing stopped, a hand yanked Ethan off of the dying Damian. It was Sarah dragging him back to the safety of the church.

The portal was finally closing up and the wind stopped. All of them stood up.

"Guys, I remember," Ethan said.

"Remember what?" asked Erica.

"Everything! Benny, when we were twelve years-old, I dared you to fake drown so you could get a CPR kiss from the hot lifeguard. Rory, when you pretended to choke so Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson could check on you so we could get a picture of him."

"He remembers," gasped Jane. "Ethan's back!"

"It's a miracle!" Rory howled.

* * *

**Two days later**

At the hospital, Jason is recovering from his surgery. He had gotten his right lung replaced with a new one. The Scooby Gang gathered in his hospital room with a chocolate cake.

"This little celebration is for a few things," said Benny. "Defeating Damian, saving the world again, Jason's recovery, and Ethan's return from the dead."

"And don't forget," added Rory. "Erica and I got our first date on Saturday night."

"He begged and begged," Erica rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, babe. It's like in bed when you scream, 'Ay, Papi!'"

"Shut up!"

"You know," interrupted Jane. "After everything we've been through, we deserve this more than anybody. I hope you're not gonna leave again."

"Jane, you're older now." Ethan said. "I'm so sorry for not being there for you. But I promise from now on…we're gonna be fine. You, me, and Sarah."

"By the way, guys, Benny and I have the biggest announcement," Jason said.

Both of them showed the group of friends their left hands. On both of their hands was a ring on their finger.

"Oh my god!" gasped Erica.

"We're getting married!" shrieked Jason. "I can't wait to be the Ripley-Weirs. Our first adopted child's name is gonna be Toronto."

"Congrats!" said Jane.

Sarah and Ethan turned to each other and smiled. Sarah asked, "So is it Ethan or Jack?"

"I prefer Ethan," he chuckled. "But they're both me."

Ethan Morgan was now known as the Legend of the Vampire Slayer. He killed vampires, he fell in love with a vampire, he and his sister became the first two slayers alive at the same time, he saved the world, he died, and he came back to live. The legend of Ethan the Vampire Slayer will live on forever.


End file.
